A Literal Half-blood: Theft of the Sky
by Rizza Harley
Summary: My name is Percy Jackson. I can't be bothered to fix stupidity's mistakes for it. With my being an heir to my mother's 'throne', I don't think Greece was exactly ready to handle a bunch of overly protective fighting maniacs and sadists.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** The usual I don't own spiel, and a side warning of I have absolutely no idea why I wrote this. Might as well warn you that this will definitely deviate from canon a _lot_. If you don't like that, please just go back reading the books or find a suitable AU. The whole point of this was to chart how Percy would react to the whole thing if he was the son of a Mafia Donna and somewhat experienced in _other_ things...yeah.

Oh, by the way, this is sort of like in its trial stages. I can't guarantee that I'll update this the way people would prefer. I'm just not into Percy Jackson as I used to be. Add to that I can't even remember what happened in the first few books...Yeah.

 **Parings:** None so far, but I don't prefer Percabeth. I can appreciate it on a good day, but I don't personally like writing anything about the ship.

 **Warnings:** Language, matured-Percy (sort of.), the general chaos that is the Mafia...you get the idea. I'm writing the characters the way I see them, so if you spot any less than canon portrayals, that's most likely me forgetting what they actually are and filling that blank with headcanons.

 **Summary:** My name is Percy Jackson. All I want is to be left alone, because life as an on-the-run-heir is stressful enough. I don't need several heads of stupidity telling me to do this and that. There's a lot of other willing competent contenders out there. Make them do it.

* * *

 **A guy who really couldn't be bothered; an Introduction**

Look. I lived by a code, a pretty lax one when you first look at it, but a code nonetheless.

But being a half-blood? Yep, that brought along a _lot of complications._

So, my only warning is this. If you feel _something,_ like a burning feeling in your stomach (or that could have only happened to me, with my intuition), close this thrice-damned thing and hope to whatever religion you're in to _never hear something like it again._ If nothing happens to you and you're somehow amused by what I'm telling you then you do you I guess. Good for you.

If you are a half-blood, demi-blood, even just a quarter-blood, I'm telling you; _it ain't easy._ You get the whole single parent (you shits are lucky if you have at least a step-parent stepping in - that is, of course, if they aren't an asshole), ADHD, dyslexia, and weird events all in one package.

Namely, **you**.

Not only that, but later on you're most likely going to have to fight. Now, for people like my family and I, that's pretty much normal already, without the whole ' _mythology is actually a thing_ ' deal. It might just look like one more thing to add to the growing list of experimental set-ups my mum's crazy scientist friends tend to grow during their stays at New York, which is, fortunately, not that often.

Now that I think about it, its _probably_ going to attract more weirdos under my mom's care, as if she didn't have enough already.

What am I talking about?

The people that constantly surround my mother and her saint-like patience. No, _its not a reverse harem_. I'd kill you should you even consider courting my mom. It's just that; with all the trigger-happy tutors, overbearing granddad (seriously, fuck him), and violent guardians she connects to, we'd look like a walking-talking nuclear _bomb_ waiting for a trigger sequence.

In any case, going back to what I wanted to say earlier; you're going to fight, sooner or later. Your parent would probably hope later, as _any_ concerned parent would, but it's best to be prepared. The best way to do that is to find a place willing to teach you. Preferably Half-Blood hill. They've got the right specifics for you.

Yeah, that camp isn't exactly _subtle_ , but they have magic that is so just maybe _assume_ its alright.

And if you ever decide to ignore my warning, well, buddy pal homie amigo friend, you're _definitely_ fucked. Especially so when they come after you. Which is exactly what happened when I decided to be **stupid** (Reborn would kill me, but he can go fuck himself; I wanna be a kid dammit) for once in my life - and this was during a _field trip_ of all things.

My name? Percy Jackson. This is about me (egotistical, I know) figuring out that the universe was a **_dick_** who liked to throw people like me into situations I didn't _ask to be inserted to in the first place._ (I'm only twelve for crying out loud, give me some time to breathe!)


	2. My Life so Far

**Disclaimer:** Like always I don't own. I can't be held accountable for all the loopholes here, I'm not taking this too seriously, so sorry about that.

 **Warning:** Off-handed mention of death, some touchy subjects, and fluffiness of Percy being a momma's boy. Some themes with questionable background, and some dubious content. Again, I'm not taking this seriously, this is a plot bunny. I'm not even sure I'd be able to finish it. Until then, enjoy!

 **Chapter Summary:** Nancy Bobofit is an angel (not) and Grover is precious. Ms. Dodds is weird, and Mr. Brunner is cool. That's all I have to say.

* * *

 **My Life so Far: F-M-L**

Like I said, it started on a field trip. And me. I was what you could call a...challenged kid. The troubled kids are different. They have trouble with everything, while me? I'm struggling. See, I was decent with a lot of things. Mom's tutors and friends all made sure I was. The thing is, I have a lot of trouble trying to keep up. In school, I have to read and write. Constantly. With my dyslexic ass, something so simple could turn out to be an utter pain in the butt.

There's also the fact that, wherever I go, no matter how much I try to make myself turn into the wall, chaos follows me. Like last year, when my mom decided to take me and our family on a trip to the Philippines. Let's just say, when someone assumes the accidental landslide near the Underground River in Palawan was because of uncle Hayato, you thought wrong. That was me playing with a ball.

 _Yes. It is that bad._

Anyway, this always happened a lot whenever I took any sort of trip. I've had to switch schools a lot because of it. But not this time. This year, I was determined to behave as best as I can. You could say I was desperate enough, because one more I'm-not-mad-but-I'm-disappointed look from my mom, a training session by sadistic Skylark-kun, and a month of frustration with Reborn was all I needed to want to shape my shit up.

My class decided this year would be a good time to look at the Metropolitan Museum. They said it was to look at art, but really not many students, especially ones as young as us, can appreciate it without yawning at least once. I was one of those people. Not because I knew enough, but is this seriously what a kid is supposed to be looking at when they could have much more fun looking at the gift shop? No, I didn't think so.

Apparently, the school thought it a great idea to stick a bunch of rowdy grade-schoolers into a really cramped school bus with only two teachers. Granted, we were a pretty small class but ours was the most...well, you get the idea.

I was minding my own business, really I was! But its kinda hard to focus on your own personal space when sulking if a resident school bully decides its an acceptable pastime to bother your best friend. In my case, Nancy Bobofit, a kleptomaniac girl who had trouble keeping her hands (and mouth) to herself, threw chunks of her half-eaten sandwich at my only decent (civilian, the rest were either my bodyguards or close friends with the family doing a favor) friend Grover Underwood because she was bored.

Grover wasn't that impressive at first glance. He had a free pass from PE for life because he was crippled, and he looked like he'd been held back for years, if the hair on his chin wasn't any indication. He cried a lot, was pretty skittish for a guy, and was all around that kind of person who you could easily push around. I wouldn't let that cripple issue deceive you though, you should've seen him at lunch when it was enchilada day. I didn't even know you could run that fast with two canes under your armpits. Wouldn't that hurt?

I frowned at Nancy, and gave her a narrowed glance, which she didn't notice because I liked to think I was pretty decent at masking my presence. Of course, not enough to fool my mom or any of her subordinates, but good enough to fool your average mob-person. Grover noticed me, though, and patted my shoulder.

"It's okay," he told me, scrunching up his nose while picking out the chunks. "I like the taste." I returned his look with an incredulous one. ' _With a side dish of hair?!_ '

He shrugged sheepishly, as if he knew what I could have been thinking. I huffed in dismay and leaned back into my seat, giving Bobofit a glare. She merely stuck her togue at me and smirked, laughing with her cronies.

Grover held my shoulder. "You're already on probation, Perce. Don't make it worse than it has to be," he warned, looking serious. For once.

I rolled my eyes. "Bud, I know that," I answered him mildly, looking back out the window. It was raining. "I wasn't even going to do anything."

' _At least, not anything that can be traced back to me,_ ' I thought, internally grinning. Bobofit and I were at odds all year-long. She did some stuff to me, naturally I retaliated, but no one could pin it on me. They knew, but they couldn't prove it. _Ha._ If you can't hide evidence of a prank, you have no chance of ever successfully hiding a body. I should know, I helped uncle Lambo do it once. Since I was young I wasn't allowed to take any missions, but I could accompany my mom's guardians.

Grover looked at me as if he didn't believe me, and honestly I don't blame him. I wanted to chuckle, he was one of the only people to really get me around this place, I guess. I don't even want to be here; New York, I mean. I wanted to be in Italy with mom. Or even just in Japan with my grandma. Hell, I'd even take visiting Zio Xanxus. But I knew I was a risk as young as I was right now. Especially since my mom warned me about supernatural stuff.

You'd think having flame powers was weird enough, with all the dimension-altering uncles and cursed adults that turned into babies and stuff, _but no._ There _had_ to be some kind of mythical-magical type of shit roaming around the world that I had to tread carefully on. The worst part is mom won't let me know exactly what I was looking for, and left me to find my own answers. She didn't literally leave me or anything, she just never told me.

She only said I'd know when I was ready and old enough. I'd been waiting four years already.

Maybe she didn't tell me because I'd been to immature? Okay, _sure_ , I was at least a little more level-headed than my petty classmates (for fear of being pushed off a mountain if I was - petty, I mean) but that didn't necessarily mean I was...okay. Sure, I could say a lot of things about me being a pretty chill guy all things considered, but let's face the facts.

 _One;_ I'd been raised around crazy and quite possible insane uncles and aunts (yes that included aunt Kyoko no matter how much she says otherwise).

 _Two;_ when Mafia is involved, normal is, quite plainly, thrown out the metaphorical window, never to be seen under the depths of the void.

And _three;_ I am my mother's son. Her blood flows in me (plus my absentee father but I don't know much about him so there), along with a certain penchant for attracting trouble.

Admit it, I'm a little loose in the head. There's no shame. You can't really survive in the Mafia if you were 100% sane. Maybe that's why I always got kicked out of schools. There was always something that was out to get me, like the time I was in kindergarten. Somehow, someway, a snake had slithered into the playground. I think I gave mom and aneurysm when she found me gripping the neck of the snake with my grubby little hands. I vaguely remember having watched Harry Potter the day before that, so I was probably trying to talk to it. Mom still tells me parselmouths aren't real, like I didn't actually know they weren't. I was a kid! I was young and naive and didn't know what to do.

Oh, there was also this one time a suspicious looking guy was watching me from afar, and I've already been on 'trips' like these, so I automatically went to a teacher and told them about it. They didn't believe me, so I took matters into my own hands. I was told that I was a problem child and was advised to get a school for kids with special needs as an end result.

A sigh escaped my lips as I tore my eyes away from the window (beloved window seat have you never disappointed me) and eyed my classmates. As I did so, the bus finally stopped, and several kids were reaching up or below to grab their bags. Belatedly, I'd realized I zoned out again and gratefully accepted Grover handing me my bag. Honestly, for all that he looked like an awkward dork he was such a gentleman sometimes. I should know, I've seen the exact opposites and not-quite-there-yet kinds of suitors around my mother.

A sudden chill spiked up my spine when I peeked into my bag. I snapped my head up and my eyes darted around before finally settling on one of my teachers that came with the class today. Ms. Dodds.

If there was one word to describe our pre-algebra teacher, it would be eccentric. Granted, most of my relatives (figuratively, but you get the point) were eccentric, but at least they cared. I guess Ms. Dodds didn't get the memo the first day she transfered here, and promptly decided I was the devil's spawn. Which was weird, because while I looked like a regular school boy with issues, she looked like a fifty year old war-veteran. Considering I'd known both Lal Mirch and Collonello, I was pretty justified saying that.

She wore this leather jacket and looked downright mean, like one of the jocks who could push me into a locker and forget to let me out. She'd arrived at Yancy about half a year ago when our math teacher suddenly fell ill. Personally, before she came, I thought Reborn was the reason and he wanted to see how I was doing, because there is absolutely no way anyone could have fallen ill out of the blue like that.

She was glaring at me. _Why was she glaring at me?_

"Get off the bus, honey," she rasped, licking her lips. I couldn't help but shiver slightly. It could be because of the way she talked to me, but I also didn't feel comfortable letting her call me honey; though she does that to everyone. It's probably one of her quirks.

Attempting to slip past her, I got off the bus and headed straight towards Grover, sending wary looks back at the bus. Why was she still staring at me?! I got off the bus!

"Perce?" Grover asked, concern lacing his features. I waved him off and watched Ms. Dodds cautiously.

"Boys," called out Mr. Brunner, rolling his wheelchair towards us. He had a kind smile on his face. "Go join the others, now. I don't want anyone getting lost."

Mr. Brunner was cool. Though he's always in a wheelchair, he was one of my favorite teachers because of how awesome his classes are. One time he made us use one of his Roman and Greek collection, and I was honestly appreciative of that day. He also reminded me a bit of home, with him smelling like the coffee mom always brewed whenever her paperwork was a bit much.

I nodded, saying a brief,"Yessir," before slinging an arm around Grover's shoulders and somewhat dragging him towards the rest of our mental-case companions we call our classmates.


	3. Complexities of Life

**Disclaimer:** Ugh. I really wanted to post this. I haven't started the second chapter yet, but I'm done with the first. If you're curious, I'll probably spend Christmas break working on this and other stories. But again, I have to remind; this doesn't have that kind of flow I have for a story. Of course, some canon deviations are to be expected, but this is still following what generally happens in the first book.

I can tell you it starts to deviate right from where the Di Angelos appear. But I'm undecided on whether or not I'll write that. As I said, this is a test run. Don't raise your hopes up.

 **Warning:** Bad jokes galore, Percy being Percy, and the annoying Hyper Intuition. Keep in mind Percy's still a kid, he doesn't have that kind of strategical evasion when it comes to sweet-talking or speaking to others. He's mafia, but a young boy.

* * *

I ignored Grover's grumbles of protest right until we were told to enter the museum, mentally preparing myself for slow paced learning. Its not that I didn't like museums, but it gets kinda boring when you've already been to more grander museum like structures that weren't actually museums. Plus the fact that I'd already learned most of this stuff, when my mother asked.

I tuned out the rest of my classmates, either listening to music or Grover when he caught my attention. I didn't bother telling the others to shut up, what was the point? Its not as if I'd ever be seeing them agai - wait. I would never see them again?

I stood a little straighter and stared ahead. My thoughts were whirling inside my mind, thinking of the possibilities of what my gut was telling me. Never? Would something happen?

Is it because I was here? No, no, mom never let my real name get registered outside Namimori. My registered name was Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson, who was a woman working as a cashier to a candy store, writing a novel by the side. Those peronas were never released to the public directly, being slipped in like a ghost. Mist Flame compulsion was strong on civillians, you see.

...was something going to happen again?

My stomach thrummed with heat, filling me with dread. Oh no. _Oh nononono_. _Why._ Why now? It had to happen _today_? Really? Could it not have waited until after school?

So into my thoughts, I didn't notice Nancy Bobofit in front of me, bumping into her accidentally. I snapped out of my stupor to see her seething red at me, looking like she wanted to punt me in the face.

"Mr. Jackson, is something the matter?" My eyes glanced over to Mr. Brunner, looking at me in curiosity. Some of the others snickered at my dumbfounded look, seeming to think I was distracted with something else.

Oh. _Right_. My earbud was still in my ear.

"Oh no, uh," I tore the bud off and shoved it in my pocket, resolutely ignoring Grover's palm lightly smacking his face. "I was just, um. Admiring the artwork?"

Wow. Brilliant lie, Percy. You _truly_ are the master of bluffing, having learned under the greatest. _Clearly_ your words should be heeded.

Mr. Brunner chuckled at me, obviously catching my bluff, but not pointing it out. Bless his soul.

He gestured to the artwork - a Steele, I think - I was using to cover up my stumble. "Perhaps you could tell us about what is depicted in this?"

I'd glanced at it before, but not so much that I remembered what it was about. Analyzing the pictures for a few moments, I replied.

"Isn't that Kronos eating his kids?" I said. To my relief, he nodded.

"Indeed. But," Mr. Brunner held up a hand. Clearly he wasn't done. _Why couldn't he be done?_ "Why did he?"

I stared at the carvings for a few more moments. "Well, usually it starts with a want for power, right? Like all assholes tend to be -" A few guys in the audience snickered. I tried not to grin. Grover looked pale, though. Mr. Brunner coughed loudly, face making a weird contraction.

"- so he decided why not eat his kids to prevent any heirs from taking his throne."

A habit I'd been trying to reign in had me tilting my head to the right. "Which was obviously a bad move because wow great parenting skills, man, way to make sure your children didn't have a reason to throw you off..." I muttered out loud. Grover looked ready to faint out of the corner of my eye. Mr. Brunner's expression looked even more constipated. I think I even saw Ms. Dodds paling quite a bit.

"But then, when he thought he managed to eat all his kids," I continued. "His wife switched Zeus with a rock. If the king of the Titans didn't see the difference between it, Zeus must've looked like a rock of some sort -"

Grover groaned and his head down onto his palms. Ms. Dodds was staring at me incredulously. I heard thunder crackle ominously. That... _probably_ wasn't a good sign, was it?

"-or the rock was sculpted enough that there wasn't any difference, which takes some serious skills." A kid in the back nodded knowingly. One of the artsy kids, I think.

"Then when Zeus grew up, he tricked Kronos into spitting out the rest of his siblings - gross I know," I nodded to some girls who were grimacing and making disgusted noises. "Then they all kicked Kronos off to Neverland and took control over Olympus."

I rolled my eyes when I heard snickers. Nancy, who was directly behind me, snort and mumble to a friend, "Wow, its like this would be entirely useful to us in the future. Do you get an application that asks, 'Why did Kronos eat his kids?'" _Bitch_. I heard you laugh at my jokes, no matter what you say.

Mr. Brunner caught everyones attention by speaking over the small chit-chat that had overtaken our group. "And why, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner addressed me, "to paraphrase Ms. Bobofits rather accurate question, does this matter in real life?"

"Ooooh," some kids taunted Nancy in chorus, making her face flush. "Shut it," she warned, turning her nose up. If we had been any older, I have no doubts she would've flipped them the bird instead.

"I..."What did it matter, really? How was this supposed to matter in real life?

A sharp tug coursed through my body. This...

 _This had something to do with my mom making me learn a lot about Greeks, wasn't it?_

I shrugged. "My mom made me read up all about them, I guess. She thinks something might happen to me again, and she's never wrong." I answered, not bothering to cover it up with some half-assed 'I don't know' spiel.

Mr. Brunner gave me a speculative look, mulling over my words. "Well, half-credit, Mr. Jackson," he told me. I scoffed. "Of fucking course," I muttered, moving back with Grover. I didn't notice Mr. Brunner's affronted look, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children. They, being immortal gods, had spent their years living inside the stomach of their father, completely undigested." He continued without much issue.

"It may have affected mental stability though," I mutter.

"Soon after, the gods defeated the Titan with his own scythe, cutting him into pieces, and banished his remains to the pits of Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note," Dude nothing you said was ever optimistic. "its time for lunch. Ms. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The rest of the kids followed without complaint, happy to be getting a break, but Grover and I were stopped by our teacher.

* * *

"Mr. Jackson," he said. Oh no, not this again. I waved Grover to go ahead without me, turning back to Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"

"You have to realize the answer to my question," he told me.

"About what, sir?"

"About real life. How your studies will apply to this." I think he dodged saying 'of this subject', but I wasn't too sure.

I gave him an incredulous look. I stood my ground.

"I would, sir," I replied. "Except whenever I _do_ try to know why all this is so important, everyone seems to be keeping secrets _from_ me." I was growing angrier every word I spat out. Mr. Brunner blinked, growing concerned.

"What do you think I could've done? Threaten _my mom,_ " I punctuated the last word with a jab to his chest. It wasn't enough to hurt, but it should have gotten my point across. "- at **_gunpoint_**?" I scowled. Huh, the weather must've gotten to me today, I was never this angry.

He always asked me a lot of tough questions, questions I had no background information on. I'd always been taught that before I become sure of anything, learn the facts. To know the situation beforehand before making any concrete conclusions. It hasn't screwed me over so far.

This teacher, who I respect and admire, was getting on my nerves because he was trying to make me do the exact opposite. Just. No.

"To make her tell me why I've always been the target of assassinations?" I hissed. "Is that what you want me to do?"

Mr. Brunner looked alarmed. "Mr. Jackson, what assassinations?" He pressed.

I gritted my teeth. _Shit._ I said too much. I needed to cool down. I told Mr. Brunner to never mind it, and that I wanted to go get lunch. He let me, with some hesitation and worry.


	4. Adding fire to water

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, never will, I'm just having fun.

 **Warning:** As a reminder this is purely for fun, there is nothing serious about this, I may get a few things inaccurate (I may or may not have the intention of correcting it due to 'butterfly effects' if you get what I mean) and there is a LOT of OOC stuff in here okay? The Perseus in this story is my sassy/tired little baby who is sometimes a coward (in mafia terms) but reckless (in terms of mythology's side). You've been warned, please proceed.

* * *

 **Adding fire to water. Wait, what?**

When I finally reached Grover, I noticed the rain had gotten heavier, winds blowing harshly, rain pouring down mercilessly. This had been happening since Christmas in New York. Snow storms, hurricanes, flooding, and strangely enough, forest fires. I'd contacted the others to see if they were the cause, but no. They were all either in Europe or Asia.

The class were starting to cover up more, closing their jackets and pulling up their hoods. But they didn't seem worried, like I was. Some of the guys were even pelting nearby pigeons with bits of crackers. I noticed Bobofit pickpocketing someone's purse. Ms. Dodds, treated to a full view of this, pretended not to notice.

Grover and I were pretty far away from the rest, in front of a fountain and under one of those umbrella tents. I hoped to the First we weren't lumped it with them, but I wasn't betting on it.

"Did you get detention, Perce?" Grover asked. I sent him a bemused look, shaking my head. "He just got on my nerves a little," I answered, and he gave me an inquisitive look. For a moment, I thought he would ask me about it, what happened and why, before he pointed to my lunch. "Can I have your apple?"

I stifled a chuckle. _Grover, Grover, Grover. Never change, my man._

I let him take the apple- I had some extras, anyway, good diet and all that.

My thoughts drifted from one place to another, from battle moves to the latest movie I'd watched, before finally settling back to where I'd come to call home. Or the members of it, anyway. Home wasn't home unless my mom or any of her friends were there. I'd hug her all the time and generally just observe how she'd run the Vongola, sometimes letting me make the decisions before she acted upon them. It was basic training plus a good bonding activity whenever she was busy. Sometimes she'd pull me into talks about school, which was always a touchy subject between us usually due to how much I got into unintentional trouble; and then she'd proceed to give me the look that showed she was disappointed.

It was really powerful. One should never underestimate.

I'd heard a yelp beside me and turned to see Nancy Bobofit standing, lunch box turned over, directly over Grover's lap. It was currently buried under heaps of unfinished meal. She grinned and turned to me. "Oops," she told me sweetly. I stared at her blankly.

"Do you have some sort of death wish?" I asked her honestly. No, seriously, _did she?_ She looked confused. Oh, great. "You do realize," I told her, speaking as if I was talking to a child, which, okay, I was; but that was besides the point. "I won't actually hesitate to punch you right? The only thing stopping me is public decency," I stated bluntly. She was clearly taken aback and my lackluster tone that betrayed my internal anger, Flames nearly brushing my fingertips; trying to lash out at the girl. (Of course, that would take me by surprise a little later, as I couldn't and shouldn't be able to access my flames until I was fourteen, which was two years or so off.)

She gained momentum back pretty quick though. "Oh yeah?" She challenged, crossing her arms. "Try me, Jackson."

Around us, behind us, whatever - my class started crowding around, eager to watch a fight break out. Grover was panicking, seeming to not know what to do. Mr. Brunner watched us. (Um, what?) Ms. Dodds waited patiently, waiting for something.

I didn't punch Nancy.

I did her one better and thrust my palm up to her face. I meant to grab it, but -

A large splash pushed her back a couple of steps. Her friends screamed as they scrambled away. I stood there, dumbfounded, bringing my hand back to me and staring at it in shock.

Was that me just now?

The students began muttering, panicked and hushed.

"-did you see that-"

"-the water just came out-"

"-it splashed Bobofit -"

"-his eyes glowed-"

I got pieces of four statements and only one was familiar to me. So my Flames were threatened enough to be brought out. That...both wasn't and was good. It meant I could somehow reach for my flames, but then again I was easily angered...not to mention wasn't it still dangerous for me to do so?

I'll just...deal with it when I cross that bridge. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

Ms. Dodds stalked towards me, eyes glinting with delight. My gut twisted itself in warning.

Somehow, there was something off about Ms. Dodds this time. I was still too shocked by what had happened that I didn't fully register her presence as a threat until she held my hand and started dragging me away. Grover was shouting protests, saying he was the one who did it, but clearly Ms. Dodds wasn't fooled. Hell, no one else would, after seeing what had happened; especially in full view. Still, I had to give credit to my friend; at least he tried.

As Ms. Dodds pulled me away, Nancy threw me a smirk. I gave her a sarcastic one and threw up my middle finger. She faltered, seeing it. Hah.

I was so sure we were at the bottom of the steps, but then when I turned back Ms. Dodds was already at the very top, looking impatient. She'd already let me go, apparently. Jogging up to avoid getting into any more trouble, I followed her to the top. I wondered how'd she get up there so fast, then I assumed I'd blanked out again since I'd seemed to be doing it lately this week. I think it's a product of my ADHD, like my counselor taught me.

Rewinding the events, however, led me to believe there was something, some key piece, that was missing. It made the big picture look like one thing when it was supposed to be the other.

When I glanced back at the group, I found Grover staring worriedly at me and Ms. Dodds, fear plainly across his face. The dread pooling in my stomach was not helping me calm down at all. He cut his eyes to Mr. Brunner, seeming to try and will him to do something, but Mr. Brunner didn't do anything, continuing to read his book.

I turned back. Ms. Dodds was inside the building this time, a few inches away from exiting the entrance hall. Maybe she wanted me to humiliate myself by buying a shirt from the gift shop and give it to Nancy?

 _Never mind,_ I thought, when Ms. Dodds walked straight past the shop and went deeper into the museum. We ended up in the room where Mr. Brunner had asked me a question, the Roman and Greek area. She was standing in front of a statue of Hades. She was making a weird sound in her throat. It sounded like she was growling. This really didn't help me with my discomfort whenever I was around Ms. Dodds. She was off, like I'd said before, but right now that offness seemed to increase tenfold now that we were alone.

"You've been a thorn on our sides, honey," she said.


	5. The pen is a Lie

**Disclaimer:** The fandoms used in this story don't belong to me. I owe it all to Rick Riordan and Amano Akira for creating such lovely series. Without those, this would not have come to fruition.

 **Warning:** If you happen to be only reading the warnings now, then I should tell you that this is not entirely serious. It's more like a retelling of the book but with my own interpretation and KHR thrown into the mix. I think prior knowledge of KHR is needed, since I'm basically going to narrate the general plot of Percy Jackson. The first book, anyway. Hell, the Varia (assassination squad) could actually incapacitate all the participants of the Titan War in a day or two, so it might not be necessary to complete the rest.

But onto _actual_ warnings, there's language, brief mention of kinda-gore inside (Ms. Dodds) and Percy being more like his movie counterpart or fanfiction interpretations of him being the sassy child that he is. It's amazing. This can be blamed on Lussuria, the most unfortunate female to have been stuck in a male's body. Or a flamboyantly gay man. Either is fine.

* * *

 **The Pen is a total, utter, _Lie._ Also, my teacher died. I think.**

I didn't answer, only nodding slowly.

"Did you think you would get away _unscathed?_ " The look in her eyes...it looked vaguely familiar. I realized it was one a mafioso would wear once he'd finally gone off his rocker. I took a small step back, crouching a little, letting my instincts guide me to somewhat of a fighting stance.

"...get away with what, exactly?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes, fury painted on her lips. Thunder boomed, echoing through the room.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," she said, ignoring my question.

"It only took a matter of time before we found out. Confess, and you will suffer less." I _highly_ doubt they'd be able to top the things I suffered while being trained with Vongola, but I still didn't know what she was talking about.

"You -" a warning, my mind made up a different response. "I think you have the wrong person, miss..." I told her, never once breaking my stance.

"... _Wrong?_ " she whispered. My senses tingled, and I barely had any time to react before a huge lump _lunged_ towards me. I turned to look at the lump, vaguely making out Ms Dodds' features, only her eyes burned like charcoals, her back was home to two leathery wings keeping her afloat. She didn't look human anymore. She turned into a shriveled hag, with nails like claws and her teeth jagged and sharp, yellow, and looked just about ready to have me for dinner.

I couldn't help but ask myself if things were going to get stranger; when all of a sudden, Mr. Brunner barged in and tossed me a small object.

It was a _pen._

Ms. Dodds screeched really loud, and lunged for me again. I rolled out of the way, turning to Mr. Brunner incredulously. I held up the writing utensil in my hand. "This is a pen."

"Yes," he answered, like it was the most obvious statement in the world. His hair was slightly damp, clothes looking like someone had dripped liquid on him without getting noticed.

"...I'm going to die because of you, sir," I told him blankly before my intuition nudged me to the side again. I narrowly avoided getting shish-kebbabed, eyeing Ms. Dodds' claws warily.

I heard Mr. Brunner sigh with exasperation - dude what the _fuck_ , my _life_ is on the line here! - before calling out. "Uncap the pen!"

I was getting desperate, so I pointed the thing towards Ms. Dodds and clicked it. Just in time too, she'd prepared to pounce again. The pen _wasn't_ a pen anymore. It turned into a sword.

The _same sword_ I'd seen on Mr. Brunner's person every time during tournament-styled lessons.

Just as I'd turned the pen into a sword, Ms. Dodds rammed right into it, getting skewered like a toothpick would a mini-sandwich. I did something else, too, because I wasn't too comfortable having her this close to my face: I pulled the sword upwards. The upper half of her body was easily cut into two, and she let out a piercing scream.

She disappeared in a flash of golden sand, swirling around where she'd once been. I breathed, trying to get myself back together again, before recapping the pen (I didn't want to startle anyone, and it was kind of heavy. I wasn't used to the weight yet) and looking back at the entrance of the room.

Mr. Brunner had apparently disappeared too.

I sagged against a nearby wall. I wasn't that tired, but the adrenaline from that fight was slowly exiting my body and I was getting nauseous.

My mind was still trying to wrap itself around what had happened today.

It _definitely_ happened. While it wasn't the weirdest and hardest battle or spar I'd faced, it happened too suddenly, in the wrong situation and in the wrong place. I wasn't expecting to get ambushed here. It definitely didn't seem like the ambush was planned by someone of the mafia. No, that wasn't it. So _why?_

I wasn't expecting the flash of light that greeted my eyes once I'd stepped back outside. I shielded my eyes from the light and made my way back. Obviously the rain had subsided while I was inside.

Nancy smugly grinned at me. "I hope Ms. Kerr whipped your butt."

I raised an eyebrow, adopting a bewildered look. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Our teacher! _Duh!_ "

I don't remember a teacher named Ms. Kerr. I tried to ask her what she was talking about, but she just brushed me off and turned back to her friends.

"Dude," I sat down next to Grover, finding him still eating the apple I'd left him. A few several apple remains were scattered around him. Or, well, the several apples I'd left behind. "What happened to Ms. Dodds?"

"Who?" he asked me.

But there was a pause before he answered, and wouldn't meet my eye. I glared at him, not amused, and watched as he squirmed uncomfortably.

"You're a shit liar, Grover," I told him, leaving him sputtering. I dug my pockets to look for my earbud when the pen fell out. I'd reached down to get it after adjusting my headset, but Mr. Brunner interrupted.

"Would that be my pen, Mr. Jackson?"

I frowned, not letting go of the pen, instead staring up at him in disbelief. Oh no. He was not getting this pen back, not after he'd disappeared on me before I got the proper chance to ask what was that all about. Instead, I told him,

"I have no idea whether or not this is a sick joke, sir, but this wasn't the worse I've faced." I sat straight up and stared at him unrelenting.

"If no one is going to tell me what just _happened,_ " I said, eyes shifting into a glare. "-And don't give me some bullshit about Ms. Dodds not existing, you were there-" I snapped, cutting him off from whatever he was going to tell me. "- I'm not obligated to return what you don't remember _handing me,_ anyway. As far as _I'm_ concerned," I said, crossing my arms. "This pen had always belonged to me."

I stood up, gathering my stuff and slinging it over my shoulder. I glanced back at the two of them, Mr. Brunner frowning at me and Grover looking at me like I betrayed him. Not that I didn't like Grover, but with all the chaos this turned out to be, I needed to get back home. Or to my apartment. I'd be back in swing with him after the weekend, but right now I wanted to be left alone.


	6. Musings and Wistful Thinking

**Disclaimer:** The fandoms used in this story don't belong to me. I owe it all to Rick Riordan and Amano Akira for creating such lovely series. Without those, this would not have come to fruition.

 **Warning:** If you happen to be only reading the warnings now, then I should tell you that this is not entirely serious. It's more like a retelling of the book but with my own interpretation and KHR thrown into the mix. I think prior knowledge of KHR is needed, since I'm basically going to narrate the general plot of Percy Jackson. The first book, anyway. Hell, the Varia (assassination squad) could actually incapacitate all the participants of the Titan War in a day or two, so it might not be necessary to complete the rest.

But onto _actual_ warnings, there's language, Percy being contemplative about his life, mentions of mafia, uhm...its not bullying, but a bastardized version of being ostracized? idolized? Put on a pedestal? Yes. Just. Be ready, and let me apologize in advance for all the offense I may cause. They're all jokes, and this is mildly crack. Please take it easy on me, and my muse.

* * *

 **Musings and Wistful Thinking; for all that it was, it was nice.**

The rest of the school year flew by, and no one seemed to think anything was out of the ordinary.

Except, of course, _me_.

The remaining months of my school year weren't _pleasant_ at all either, with what happened at the museum. Unlike how I'd originally thought I would react, dread still filled my stomach every time I thought about my battle with Ms. Dodds. The fear-ridden feeling wouldn't leave me alone, and it made me twitchy and paranoid all the time.

My grades started to slip bit-by-bit after that. I was too unfocused and anxious and on high alert for something that it was starting to annoy my peers, especially Nancy.

It likely didn't help that I kept giving some references about Ms. Dodds, hoping at least one person would confirm she was there, but everyone seemed convinced Ms. Kerr - a perky blonde woman - had been the one that had been teaching us ever since. Most people would look at me weird whenever I brought up Ms. Dodds. It got so redundant that I almost _believed_ she was just a figment of my imagination.

That is, if I didn't have my intuition. There's the pen, too. Also the fact that, like I said, Grover was a shit liar.

Speaking of Grover, I hadn't had a proper conversation with him as finals crept just around the corner. I was getting too antsy and I guess that made me a little hot-tempered most of the time. So much that when some teacher asked me about my 'incompetence', I'd somehow snapped, slipped into Italian, and gave him a good verbal lashing.

I was sent to the headmaster's office, and suffice to say I was not welcome to Yancy's education as soon as I finished this year. Which was _fine_. _Absolutely_.

My heart betrayed my thoughts, and I found myself getting wistful every time I watched kids play in the yard outside of Yancy's dorms. Despite everything, Yancy had kinda grown on me. Not the people, not really, but what drew me into this place was its...normality. It wasn't forced, wasn't that special.

And somehow, that made _all_ _the_ _difference_.

Perhaps I'd been infected with too much insanity to be utterly relieved at this type of scenery, but despite that Yancy was so tranquil and peaceful that it found a way into my soul and etched itself there, creating a little sanctuary of momentary peace.

All the same, I missed Vongola. It didn't matter how much I was beaten up by Reborn or uncle Kyoya, it didn't matter how terrified I became if all of my friends suddenly turned blood thirsty. It wouldn't even matter if Byakuran would somehow think of a way to make my mom's and I's lives into some degrading version of hell. Vongola was like a family to me, a home.

Maybe it was for the best I wasn't heading back here. I'm the heir to the greatest criminal syndicate in the world. If something like this would stop me from doing what I could, then I'd sooner let Zio Xanxus to take a crack at me if I ever thought of giving up.

It left a bittersweet taste in my mouth, the thought of leaving Yancy for good. I thought about Grover, who, even if things were a bit strained between us ever since Ms. Dodds, was the one kid that had my back and stood by me throughout the year. Mr. Brunner, who wasn't really the best at giving me the support I needed, but still tried to and was entirely genuine and well-meaning about it.

Above all the other classes, _his_ was the one I would miss the most. It was always so engaging, even if I could never tell the difference between Polydictes and Polydeuces. He'd have us in Roman or Greek costumes and made us race to the board and write down the name of this goddess or that hero. Good times.

Although exam week was getting closer, I couldn't be bothered to care much over the other classes. I mean, I could learn more during summer under my tutors who didn't try to tell me things I already knew and trusted me to be able to keep up with their lessons. To them it didn't matter whether or not I was dyslexic, as long as I proved I learned something, they considered it as good as any. (They actually compromised my disadvantages by focusing on my thinking skills instead, having me answer verbally. I guess that was why I was always good at listening and catching small details and cues from conversation alone.)

Actually, the only subject I genuinely studied for was Latin, Mr. Brunner's class. It wasn't just the fact that I liked Mr. Brunner that I favored his class over the others, but I kept getting reminded of the question he'd asked me at the musem. Why would it be a life-death type of thing? Would it involve me fighting for my life somehow? Because of those thoughts, I got nervous, and started to read up more on mythology, with emphasis on Greek. It felt right, at least.

It was still frustrating how I still mixed up several names, like Chiron and Charon and Athena and Artemis, but somehow I managed. Conjugating Latin verbs were...I guess I can't say it's simple, but because I was required to know how to pronounce a lot of languages (along with tone, pitch, and the whole headache that is Chinese) I was used to the burden.

I sighed and turned over from my flat position on the bed. I rubbed my eyed with a fist, fighting the urge to yawn. My book was splayed on the sheets, the pages crumpled from overuse. I was tired, and the three-hour Latin exam was tomorrow. After that, I was free to go back home.


	7. Suspicious Conversations

**Disclaimer:** Like always, I hold no ownership over PJATO and KHR as they belong to their respective poeple.

 **Pairings:** Oh geez, should I throw in some Angsty-LukePercy in here just to make it more juicy? It certainly puts a lot more tension in the story.

 **Warnings:** Not anything triggering, at least none that I can see. If you do see, please inform me! But more language. Maybe. Also...suspense? Not thick but..still there, at least.

 **Summary:** If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that nothing in my life would ever be the same again. Not after _that_ conversation.

* * *

 **Suspicious Conversations while hiding in the shadows**

I thought about Mr. Brunner. From the very beginning he's always expected me to be more than the others, as if I was something else entirely. While it wasn't a bad thing, it made me feel a little...out-cast, I guess you could say. Having learned from my mom, I appreciated normalcy whenever it was available. To make me feel special didn't quite sit well with me, especially when I had no idea what made me special in the first place.

The guy always pushed me hard. I was used to that, but he expects something else from me. Something I don't know how to show him.

Staring at my Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology textbook, I made a decision. I sat up and picked the book off the soft material of my bed and left my room.

I wasn't ostracized for asking help from a teacher, but it always made me nervous. Would they turn me away, laugh at me, or would they take the time to guide me through what I was supposed to be doing? I hoped Mr. Brunner would do the latter. Maybe he could give me a few tips on the exam, then at least I could leave him with a high score as a parting gift before I disappeared from Yancy forever.

I headed downstairs to the faculty offices. The rooms were mostly dark and vacant, but there were a few lights on that alerted me to the fact that there were still some teachers adjusting grades and checking over exam questions. I was about to knock on Mr. Brunner's door when I heard him ask a question, judging by the tone. He seemed to be talking to someone.

Now, normally, I'd never eavesdrop on someone like Mr. Brunner, considering I never had any reason to, but the voice that answered changed my perspective on the matter.

"...Percy's worrying me, sir."

My hand was three inches away from knocking on the door. That...didn't sound good. Especially if it was about me, and Grover was talking to an adult about it. Granted my behavior was getting worse, but I didn't think that would warrant Grover to...talk behind my back like this. Worried? Why?

I carefully pressed my face on the wall beside the door.

"...can't leave him alone this summer," Grover was saying. "A Kindly One in the school is already too much! It was just a hunch before, but its only a matter of time before they do it again - I mean, they know about Percy now -"

"And rushing things will not help us here," replied Mr. Brunner. "Percy needs to mature a little bit more."

Despite the situation and the worrying state of events, I gave Mr. Brunner a blank look he didn't see.

"He won't have that kind of time. The summer solstice deadline is -"

" _Going_ to have to be resolved _without_ him, Grover. If what I've heard from him is correct, he has enough on his plate to handle, as alarming as being a target for assassination is."

Grover was silent for a few moments. I assumed he was gaping, because that was pretty normal for him. "But sir, he _saw_ her-"

"He will likely think it was another attempt, which is not wrong, but from another group entirely. And even so, the Mist will provide enough cover for him to think it was merely someone else." Uh, yeah, _no_. Usually when I'm targeted there's gunshots, bombs, and colorful flames. There's no way I would've thought that encounter was _one_ of those. His comment about the 'Mist' bothered me, though. He doesn't know about flames, based on his reactions whenever I brought up subtle references to the mafia.

So what was he talking about?

Grover sniffed. Wait, was he crying? "Sir...you know I can't fail my duties again..." he responded in a pained tone. His emotions were plainly heard by the way he spoke. "I can't let it happen, or else - "

"That wasn't your fault, Grover," Mr. Brunner tried to reassure kindly. "She was more that what I expected; I should've paid more attention. But for now, let's focus on keeping Percy safe and sound until next fall. Just hold on for a few more months, alright?"

"If you say so," replied Grover dejectedly. Footsteps came near my position. Crap. I scrambled away from the door as fast as I could. In my haste, I knocked over a piece of wood leaning on the wall. I cursed silently and dashed to the other side, keeping low and staying as quiet as possible.

The tension was thick as a shadow loomed ominously just where I had been standing. It sounded like feet, but it wasn't human. It was more animal like. They made a clop-clop-clop noise; like some kind of muffled wood block. The shadow was taller that I expected. Had someone else popped up?

I was frozen solid when the shadow grew bigger and closer to where I was, touching my fingertips, when in retracted, getting farther away and to the other side. A bead of sweat slowly made its way down my neck, disappearing into my shirt.

After a few moments, Mr. Brunner spoke again. "Nothing," I heard him murmur. "My nerved have never been any more accurate since the winter solstice."

"Same here," Grover said. "But...just now, it felt like - "

"Head back to your dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "Didn't you have Math as your next exam?" I peeked over a bit to see Grover pale, his shoulders sagging.

"Oh no..."

They walked away, and I was alone in the hall.

I trudged up back to the dorms myself, my mind still stuck on the conversation I'd just heard.

"Hey," Grover greeted me, bleary-eyed. "You gonna get through the test tomorrow?" I didn't answer him. I couldn't, even if I wanted to. I was still trying to comprehend the bits of information that was handed to me unintentionally.

"Are you okay?" Grove asked me, concern obvious in his features. "You don't look to good."

"I'm. Just tired, I guess." I didn't lie.

I gave him a single glance before turning away and getting ready for bed.

My thoughts were still whirling around what I could understand of what happened at the faculty rooms. Something had happened, there was some kind of deadline for it to be resolved. It happened on the winter solstice. Just by the word solstice had me wanting to believe it was just some fantasy novel.

But I'd already seen colorful fire, illusions, different dimensions, the like. If Grover and Mr. Brunner thought that I was in some kind of danger, then I'd _better_ step up my game.


	8. You call that Advice!

**Disclaimer:** Like always, I hold no ownership over PJATO and KHR as they belong to their respective poeple.

 **Pairings:** Platonic feelz 4 lyfe. Chiron/horrible but well intentioned words of advice.

 **Warnings:** A bit of violence? Idk some salty Percy? Chiron being an idiot? yeesh.

 **Summary:** I could do without words of advice, but _thanks a lot,_ Mr. Brunner. Grover is adorable, if anyone harms him I will kill anyone in this room and then myself. Also; Mia!

* * *

 **Advice? You call that advice?!**

The next day, after I'd finished the Latin exam, Mr. Brunner pulled me aside, giving my migraine a worse impact due to all the letters that were swimming in my head. I'm pretty sure I'd misspelled at least half of them.

I didn't get any notion that he would out me for eavesdropping, so I let the tension in my shoulders go a bit. My intuition was strangely silent this time, anticipating.

"Percy," he began, wiping his brow with a handkerchief. "Do not be discouraged. Leaving Yancy might be good for you," he said earnestly. Despite what he thought was an assuring tone, I only felt humiliated. It didn't help when Nancy smirked at me and faked teary expressions to the delight of her friends, snickering at me.

I didn't answer him, grimacing and clutching the strap of my bag tighter.

"It's just..." Mr. Brunner rolled back and forth, as if looking for what to say. "I don't think Yancy was a good fit for you. It was only a matter of time."

It was hard not to feel offended, because as well meaning as Mr. Brunner was trying to be, his words stung. My eyes grew warmer, moistening my eyelids.

Here was my favorite teacher telling me, within earshot of the _whole goddamn class_ , that I wasn't cut out for a school like Yancy. Perhaps he was trying to make me feel better by telling me I was meant for something more than Yancy, but I realized he was _absolute shit_ at finding the right words to say at times like these. In situations like these.

"Of course," I found myself saying, averting my eyes and glowering at a poor potted plant next to me. My hands shook, clenching into fists.

"No, you don't _understand_ , Percy - " Mr. Brunner cuts his own words off. "Oh confound it all. What I'm trying to say...you aren't like any of them, Percy. That's nothing to be ashamed of," he told me. Silence greeted us, with my eyes slowly shifting back to Mr. Brunner.

"Thanks, sir," I say softly. "That's the best way to tell a child they're not some kind of freak, _right_?"

If I was any of the other students, I would have been whispering and noticing the dark shadows that fell over the top half of my face. At this point, I could give less of a shit about them.

" _Percy_ \- " Mr. Brunner called. I was gone before he could finish.

* * *

After the last day had passed, I shoved everything I owned back in my suitcase, and called for the family driver. I ignored his worried questions ('Signore Perseus, your mother has given you time to yourself, don't you wish to -' 'Just get me home, Antonio.' 'Of course, Signore.') and told him to book a flight back to Italy.

It turned out, though, that Vongola had transferred their base of operations temporarily here, in New York. I'd been told that my mother and Yuni had another...prediction, so to speak, my mother confirming it over a quick text and an apology for not telling me sooner.

So I shrugged it off, it was nothing new after all.

A group of guys were chatting and joking around as I passed by, and one of them grabbed my forearm and asked me where I'd be headed off to for the summer. I debated telling him that I was about to head to Italy before my family traveled to New York, but I decided it wasn't worth the risk and told him; "My family's having this huge meet-up just a few rides away. I'm just waiting for the family driver to pick us up."

He smirked and gave me his fist. I bumped it with my own, and went on my way.

I'm pretty sure I left students gaping when a limo drove into the pick-up spot and addressed me. They must've thought I was some nobody from nowhere. Which, I admit, was my fault entirely, with the way I presented myself. I blame mom. She was always so...simplistic, if she chose her own wardrobe. Even when she cross-dressed!

I was regretting not giving Grover a warning that I was leaving, but it turned out I didn't have to when he came rushing after me, panting. He thought I was taking a bus, like I'd always do, but today was a special occasion so I couldn't. Since I was fairly sure our destinations were close, I let him in.

I'll admit, I was feeling a bit vindictive.

"Thanks, Perce- _oh my gods_!" Grover shrieked, pressing himself at the edge of the seat when Mia, the escort, threateningly pushed the side of her hand against his neck.

"Who are you," she spoke, accent heavy in English.

"I - I'm just, I mean, Percy! Help me!" Grover looked in my direction. I watched him amused as I adjusted in my own seat across the one he was trying to reach. Mia glanced at me at the corner of her eye and rose an eyebrow, but didn't move, despite my lackluster reaction and Grover's familiarity with me. Bless.

I let him sputter and fidget for a few more moments before I gave mercy. "Mia," I said, my words switching over to Italian. " _It's fine now. Thanks for indulging me._ " She shook her head and relented off Grover.

" _Honestly, young man. Signore Reborn is a bad influence on you._ " I gave her finger guns in response. She rolled her eyes and shut the door after Grover warily took his seat. I chuckled in response. " _I mean, what did you expect?_ "

Poor Grover looked hopelessly lost. We were still talking in Italian, so I could understand the confusion.

"Grover," I say, and he jumps. "Y-yeah?" He...honestly looks like a scared animal right now. It's not even funny. I pat his back in what I hope was a reassuring manner.

"Dude, its alright, they won't do anything," I told him, patting his back. He nodded hesitantly.

The car (is this even a car, I wonder) pulled a right. I got comfortable, pestering Grover over how he did on the tests. It all seemed normal and I hoped it stayed that way. A few minutes passed, and Grover and I were touching the subject of where we were going to stay.

"Wait, Perce, where are you going to study next?" Grover asked, tilting his head in question. I leaned back with my arms crossed, the though never really making itself known until now.

"I honestly don't know," I answered truthfully. "Though I'm pretty sure I'll be home-schooled or sent to another boarding school."

Grover looked at me funny. "Perce, I think you told me you were kicked out from most boarding schools," he said slowly, as if speaking to a child. I shrugged. "Yeah, well. The boarding schools I'm sure my family's sending me to next are schools specifically known to handle cases like me."

He flinched as I said that. Given the circumstances, I guess he thought I was saying that with some kind of grudge, which I understood. With how my last months at Yancy went, it would seem that he still thought I wasn't looking forward to it.

I really wasn't, but not for the reasons a normal person would think. The boarding schools I mentioned were specifically mafia-based. Even if they had the top-notch educations around, the people there were...well. We're mafia. What would you expect it to be? It was full of stuck-up snobs like maybe all boarding schools were (based on my own knowledge), but this time they had the power to suppress opposing factions.

You insult an heir to a Family, you have a high chance of getting gunned down. If you are a weak little shit, then you're on your way to being expelled, breaking the rules or not. Cheating is _encouraged_ in certain aspects as long as you don't get caught. It was mayhem at its finest.

The worst part about it was in any of those schools, I was sure to be elevated to 'elite' status. I wouldn't get a chance to prove myself, already being placed on a pedestal.

All because of my heritage.

(That, and my crazy cousins were bound to be there hijacking everything I did in there. Between me and my mom, I think I'm the only one sane left, because as much as mom denies it; she's just as deluded as the rest of them. I think it comes with the age.)

Either way, it made my school life really uncomfortable. That's why I didn't argue with mom when she and the others decided to send me away to a civilian boarding school.

Grover nodded, but it didn't seem like he actually believed me. I don't know why I was fine with it, but I was. I guess Grover worrying about me touched my heart more than it should have? It wasn't like I was gay, though. Wait. Am I gay?

...if I am I just hope I don't get shit for it. I mean, I was told I needed to continue the line as well...but you know what? Fuck what everyone else says. If I'm gay then I'm gay. Lussuria already is, (and trans, I think, she never really confirmed other than a pronoun) and they don't give her flak about it, so why me?

Even if I was gay, Grover wouldn't be my type. Nadah. Nope. I don't mean to be, well...mean, but. Yeah.

I decided to switch to another, more regular topic of interest, namely, video games. I rummaged through my bag for the console, hoping to take turns with Grover, but the car suddenly _swerved_ to the left, leaving me to slam to the right side of the car's interior.

 _Oh, for fuck's sake._

* * *

Miraculously no d! aren't y'all happy? I know I am.

Okay, there's at least one chapter after this, before I'm out of pre written chapters. That means more waiting for y'all. I know, I know, I suck and I should be launched into the sun, but bear with me please there's too much I need to work on. I should develop a schedule.

SO!

Updates once a month. Yes. I know. But updates once a month. Final.

...hopefully.

...There's a poll on my profile...i think. I don't remember what it was about but I'm sure it had to do with this one or _Burning Amber._ But whatever, please check it out for a bit.

Thanks for like. Continuing on bearing with my existence, Hope y'all look forward to more.

Ciao~


	9. Hang on to your Lifeline, Grover!

**Disclaimer:** Like always, I hold no ownership over PJATO and KHR as they belong to their respective poeple.

 **Pairings:** Platonic feelz 4 lyfe. Chiron/horrible but well intentioned words of advice.

 **Warnings:** A bit of violence? Idk some salty Percy? Chiron being an idiot? yeesh.

 **Summary:** I'd feel bad if I wasn't so desensitized. Get used to me being hunted, Grover. Also, look, a pineapple!

* * *

 **Hang on to your lifeline, Grover. We might need to share.**

I decided to switch to another, more regular topic of interest, namely, video games. I rummaged through my bag for the console, hoping to take turns with Grover, but the car suddenly swerved to the left, leaving me to slam to the right side of the car's interior. Mia cursed, catching Grover before he could have the same fate I had - wow, thanks, Mia - and buckling his seat. She, with a surprising amount of balance, reached over to me as well. She buckled me up just before the driver took another hard left.

"P-percy!" Grover whimpered, reaching out to me. "What's going on?!"

I took a peek out the window, my left hand finding the handlebar on the car's ceiling. I yelp back a little when a sharp pang hits the glass. "Someone's shooting at us!"

"That was quite _obvious_ , Signore."

"That was for Grover, Mia! Cut me some slack!"

Grover stared wide-eyed at me, as if he didn't believe what was happening. "What?!" He shrieked, holding onto the belt strap tighter. I nodded grimly.

"Yep. Happens once in a while."

Grover's voice went a pitch higher. " _Once in a while?!_ " I understood why he was so freaked out. What kind of student gets chased like its some kind of movie? Me. I am the student that gets chased like some sort of action movie. It is me.

Didn't really make my situation any better though.

"I'd tell you not to worry, but uh," I say awkwardly. "I'm guessing this isn't something that should be brushed off?"

" _Of course not!_ " If Grover said that he could reach a higher pitch, I would believe him. My ears were still ringing from how high he screeched that. What was his throat made of?

Grover began mumbling rapidly, turning into a rather impressive sheet of white despite his browner color. "Oh god, what on earth, this is not what I expected, not what I signed up for, I mean technically I did but this isn't what I expected!"

I wondered what about all of this he signed up for, and I suddenly remember that one scene the night before the exams, when I caught Grover talking to Mr. Brunner. Was this what he was worried about? He didn't seem like anyone from allied Families. Was he?

No, he was a pretty bad liar, an actor even more so. What ever he was worried about, it was probably something else.

(Looking back, I really wished it was Mafia instead. The mess I was involved in now was like dealing with multiple levels of Iemitsu.)

Bullets pelted the metal of the car, making Grover whimper in his seat. He was pretty resilient, most people would be screaming bloody murder right about now. Props to him. (His loyalty was one of the things I'd be ever-so-thankful for.) Me, on the other hand, I was pretty calm. Sure, there was my usual sense of urgency, and my worry because Grover, my civilian friend, might get hurt, but I trusted my bodyguards. They beat me everyday during training, and I was told that I was a menace. They can handle this. I'm sure of it.

So my main priority now would be to explain things as best as I can without breaking _Omerta_ (and subsequently setting the Vindice on my ass, mom would be so disappointed if I did - to say nothing of Reborn). "Hey," I called out over the noise, trying to shift as close as I could with the seat-belt around me. Mia had brought out her trusty rifle - I got that as a gift when I was a kid, she was my _favorite_ okay? - and opened a window just enough to fit the tip outside. She started firing in rapid succession.

"Y-yeah?" Grover replied, shaking (though that could be because of the car going on a bumpy ride thing, I dunno). "You're gonna be okay. Just trust me."

I have no idea if that actually worked, but Grover nodded gulping. Mia took down a few smaller cars steadily nearing us with a few shots. Go Mia, I cheered internally. Go kick their metal asses!

"When we get to the checkpoint," she told the both of us in English. "Take cover underground. _Inteso_?" She didn't look away from the line of fire. Its not like she could. I gave her a verbal confirmation, prompting Grover to follow, albeit with a bit of a stutter. "Good. We're almost there. We're sorry for the mild inconvenience, _Signore_ Underwood."

How they knew Grover's name, I'll assume they hacked into some computer file. I almost laughed outright hysterically at the 'mild inconvenience' comment, because from what I could tell of my friend's constipated looking face it was anything but mild. Such is the life of an heir, I guess. Its never normal that 'crazy' becomes the norm and a boring, uneventful life would be seen as an exotic-looking culture from another planet.

Grover and I didn't say anything after that, preferring to watch Mia's rhythmic clicking of the gun's trigger, systematically shooting each car with enough precision to make a lot of delay. Finally, it looked like the back-up had the attackers handled. No one got seriously hurt on our side, which was good. I mean, I've got a few bruises from when the driver swerved too hard and Grover did not look too good either, but we were alive so I counted that for a win.

The car pulled over to a relatively empty-at-the-moment market and let me and Grover look around while they fixed some damages to the vehicle's engine.

The marketplace was very clean, which had me surprised, but then again I've never been to an open market before, just supermarkets and stuff. I mean, the black market, sure, but it was very different from the regular market.

"I think I'm going to puke," Grover groaned, hunching over. I patted him on the back sympathetically.

"Sorry. That comes with the territory." At least, I'm pretty sure it was, if he was talking about the car trip. He nodded uncertainly at me before his face puffed up and he turned to a nearby trashcan.

"Oh...now that's a _lot_ of vomit." And not the good kind. (Yes there is a good kind, it's called word vomits and they're amazing.) While I let Grover empty out his lunch of the day, I looked around to observe some of the vendor's stalls.

There was a lot of items for sale, like mangoes and pomegranates and the rare bananas even. They looked very delicious, could I maybe steal one?

My eyes slid over to a stall that was set a few feet away from the rest, just short of being isolated. On three chairs were three ladies and...a _huge_ pair of socks. No, really, there was a pair of _big-ass_ socks being knitted right now. The middle lady was holding a basket filled with colorful, assorted yarn (they looked familiar, somehow) with two identical strings of color stretched out for use of the left and right placed ladies. They were both knitting a sock each. On their stall was another assortment of food, and I was pretty hungry right now.

"Finally," I heard Grover behind me sigh in relief. "Perce, can you - hey, Percy? Where are you -" I didn't pay him attention because that pineapple looked very quaint right now. I had to have it. For artistic purposes. And maybe scientific ones. My shoes thudded across the gravel, crunching the floor as I raced to the other side. That pineapple looked very juicy. Maybe mom and I could have one each. It should be fine. My mother wanted some stress relief, anyway.

"Hey, uh," I pointed to one of the bright, innocent looking pineapples. "How much is one of those?"

(Grover paled for the third time since the whole chapter. "What is he _doing_ ," he hissed, panicked. His eyes darted around for the escorts Percy originally had with him. Where were they?

Hang on.

Where was the car? Wasn't it here like a minute ago?)

The three ladies blinked at me strangely in sync. It was creepy, but my mom dealt with Mukuro and look at that, she's fine!

(A few miles away Tsuna sneezes, scattering some of her papers. Her eye twitches. It's been a bad day. Hayato didn't control himself, Takeshi wasn't any help, Ryohei was not there to do damage control - surprisingly he became one of the most tamest guardians she had - and Lambo was out with the Varia. Kyoya was Kyoya, and Reborn very wisely avoided her.

"Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi, I have returned," Mukuro Rokudo chooses this unfortunate time to come into her office. " _Unfortunately_ -"

He didn't manage to get another single word out because the moment the Donna hears 'Unfortunately' in his sentence she shot right out of her seat, grabbed his neck, and very impressively decked her mist guardian.

Right out the window.

It's been a bad day.)

The ladies didn't answer, but that was fine since I saw the price up on one of the large signs on the top of their stall. Leaning in to get one of the most nicest pineapples I can find, I notice a sharp object in the middle lady's basket. It was a pair of scissors. Large ones. What even...what was that? Why have a pair of such heavy-duty scissors? Were they weapons? Torture items? Scare tactic?

I pulled back because I really wanted to ask them about it, but then suddenly the answer hits me. "Are you gonna use those scissors to cut those?" I pointed to the scissors. They didn't answer, again, only blinking. This was starting to get weird.

Assuming that they were going to cut it, I held out my hand. "I could cut it for you, if you want." What. What am I doing. My intuition is deadly silent, instead of a humming background noise. What was happening? Why do I suddenly get a chill?

It felt like all the outside word noise drowned out, and I could only hear myself, my breathing, and the three old ladies. It was strange, because I swear I heard the slow rustling of the yarn, unwinding from inside the basket right to the knitting needles held by the ladies on either side. The ladies themselves - I don't know why, but they...the air around them was...it was humming with something. I don't know what it is, but it definitely wasn't flames.

I stopped looking at their hands, the basket, the scissors - my eyes shifted everywhere, I didn't know where to look. I focused on their faces, which for some reason held tiny little quirks of the lips if I squinted hard enough. Were they laughing at me? Why? I bet I could lift those scissors no problem. As big as it was, it wasn't that heavy-looking.

I told them this, and they started chuckling in sync. "Of course, Perseus di Vongola," the one on the far right nodded her head, the thin curtain of hair following her movement. How did she know my name? The true one? With the correct pronunciation too?

(I had a grand total of three names. One, Perseus Jackson, the American alias. Pronounced pur-see-uhs, hence, Percy. The Italian version, Perseus di Vongola, pehr-say-uhs, and it signified my status in the family business. The heir. And lastly, my birth name - Sawada Ienari. Mother went ahead and gave me the name from the shogunate we descended from, which was all fine and dandy.)

They were hinting at something. I couldn't figure out what what. "O-kay...I'm not going to ask how you know my name," I stated bluntly as they handed me the scissors. Hm. Good weight. One of them nodded. "We know many things."

"So does everyone in my life, apparently," I grumble irritably, carefully positioning the scissors on the colorful blue string presented to me. Huh. This felt like cutting off a life stri-

Oh.

 _Fuck_.

My hands snapped the blade shut as I realized the metaphor, both newly formed ends gliding down gently.

(Grover was pale white as a sheet of paper.)

How was I supposed to feel about this?

"Did you just make me kill someone?"

...fucking wow, Percy. Yes. Ask someone if you just killed a guy by cutting off yarn. That definitely bodes well for your sanity. Sure. I was an idiot.

They definitely looked amused, if the laughter in their eyes didn't give it away. The one on the left took the scissors from me, handing it to the lady in the middle. She, in turn, reached behind her and grabbed the pineapple I pointed at, and handed it to me.

"Free of charge," she said, eyes twinkling in mirth. Oh god.

I walked back to where Grover was, dazed. "Per-Percy?" He hesitantly approached me, hand lightly touching my shoulder. "Are you alright, dude?"

I turned to stare at him numbly, fingers playing with the thorns of the newly received pineapple.

"Did I just get conned into murdering a guy?"


	10. Grover gets an aneurysm

**Disclaimer:** Whoever made who owns it. Do I have to say this everytime?

 **Pairings:** UH? THEY'RE TWELVE-ISH? No.

 **Warnings:** Grover is done with Percy's shit.

 **Summary:** Grover is, currently, still absolutely _done_ with Percy Jackson's shit. (Stop _laughing, Percy!_ ) Alternatively, Percy musing is kind of dangerous, and by all the powers of the deities above _**do not let him do it.**_

* * *

 **I give my best friend an aneurysm. I'm sorry (I'm really not)**

Grover looks at me like I was this rock that spontaneously decided to grow legs and arms and ran off screaming like a banshee.

Translation: He looked at me incredulously.

Using a famous author's narration style aside, I hear Grover sigh heavily beside me, muttering a few phrases that sounded a bit off. I knew he was uttering a few choice words but I couldn't really make them out for some reason. It sounded like gibberish.

Well, to be fair, I bet the Italian I spoke a little while ago sounded like gibberish to him too. Maybe Grover was bilingual or something.

"Signore Percy?" I blinked and turned to find Mia standing there beside me, concern plain as day. Her eyes darted to the stall we had just purchased (?) from, narrowing in suspicion.

I wave a hand in dismissal, but it didn't work as well as I think it should have. We walked back to the car. I noticed that she positioned herself directly behind Grover and I, tense.

Oh man.

I grimace, even while Grover seemed for the most part relaxed.

If word of this got to my mother she'd freak.

(Or he. It's hard to tell when Mom would switch back to a boy or a girl.)

"Where are we headed?" I asked once we were settled in the car.

"The estate in the East," was the prompt response. I nodded.

"Alright then."

* * *

"Percy," Grover said, voice suddenly serious. I open one eye to peek at him.

"Yeah?"

"The ladies we saw. Did they seem...off, to you?"

I think Grover was expecting me to say no, so he was surprised by my actual answer.

"They didn't just 'seem' off, Grover," I sigh, twirling a strand of hair between my fingers. "They _are_ off. Otherworldly. Unnatural. Hell, I bet," I continued, sitting up from where I'd been lying down, "I bet they weren't even supposed to be there in the first place."

Grover was silent for a minute.

"Then, why'd you go to then?"

...

Would Grover get mad if I told him it was for the pineapple? Most likely.

I shrugged.

Grover's face twisted, looking a little constipated staring at me like I was the most interesting specimen ever. His head actually bobbed up and down, as if he was seeing me and wondering, " _wow, what the fuck._ "

Honestly I felt a bit offended.

I frowned at Grover who just sighed the biggest sigh I've ever seen him sigh, muttering something about 'too much' and 'troubled kid'.

"I was hungry, Groves!" I defended, turning away in mock posh. He giggled exasperatedly at me and said "Sure you were, Percy. You ate a burger before we left!"

"A big one, excuse you."

"My point exactly!"

* * *

Something's been bothering me ever since I met those three ladies. Like I said before, they felt...off, for some reason. Like they were in their own little personal bubble that felt a lot bigger once you stepped inside.

It's also an important note that their presence really overwhelmed me, even more than Uncle Reborn's which is...worrying, to say the least.

Now that Grover has calmed down considerably and we were finally back on the road, I was left alone with my thoughts which weren't as calm as I had assumed they were.

Throughout the ride I made an attempt to ignore the running thought process of my brain going down the 'we're so very screwed' line, but as you may have surmised it simply wasn't working. So I proceeded to think about how everything _may_ go to complete and utter cow dung the second I did something stupid.

Prevention method 1: Nothing. With the way my family was that simply wasn't possible. Uncle Guardians, the rest of the mafia, _Reborn,_ Byakuran, Kawahira...well, I'm sure anyone with 2 working brain cells could figure out the level of 'screwed' I have been in, is currently in, and will _continue_ to be in for the rest of my miserable life. Which is fun. _Not._

Prevention method 2: Hide under my mother's desk. Will not work, Reborn will drag my perky ass out. Because he is a sadistic motherfucker. Mother's words, not mine. Provoke at your own risk.

Prevention method 3: Maybe tell Grover? The issue: even if he's my best friend, I have to wonder if he's eternally paranoid to hell and back. He's jumpy and might not take my thoughts about the matter...especially well. Nor will he be calm about it.

Fact of the matter is, I'm _this_ close to crawling on a nice comfy bed with nice warm blankets, become isolated as hell, curl into a fetal position and cry like the coward Courage the dog is. No joke.

Why did I feel this way?

Oh nothing much. Just the small connection I made between the Greek mythology about the three Fates that could cut _lifestrings_ for days like it was going out of style.

And because they allowed me to cut that blue string _this_ time...consider me properly paranoid of anything that so much as _breathed_ in my direction.

"Perce?" Grover looked at me in concern. I swear his hair drooped as well.

"I - I'm fine." I looked away, grimacing.

"Sure..." Grover didn't sound all that sure, but thankfully he remained silent.

It was like that for the rest of the ride.

* * *

The car finally pulled up in front of my family's temporary house. Normally, I'd come back to an apartment, but apparently mother skipped that part and just transfered everyone here for the time being.

Maybe she knew about the expulsion...okay, no, I don't want to go there. It's dangerous territory and better left off to the depths of my mind. It's future me's problem.

The house itself was fairly nondescript - that is, if you ignored its massive scale. Shrink it down a bit and it'd have looked like a family home. There wasn't even a fountain, just a large garden with a tree. Or maybe several.

Like I said, it was massive.

I turned back to Grover. Weirdly enough, my best friend had this blank look on his face. There was some unknown emotion swimming in the depths of his eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was. It went away too fast for me to decipher, because all of a sudden Grover's head snapped towards.

"THIS is your HOUSE?" He practically hissed the words out.

I frowned. "What, you don't like it? Any bigger and the neighbors would have kicked up a fuss."

Grover spluttered. "This - I thought - its not _supposed_ to be-!" This went on for several moments. I waited patiently. Finally, Grover seemed to put all his internal affairs aside.

Funny, he looked kind of dead.

"That's it," he muttered, glaring at the house. What the hell did he have against my house?

"Nothing will surprise me anymore. _Nothing."_ He side-eyed me. "Absolutely nothing."

I raised a brow, smirking. "So sure about that?"

Grover paused. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You aren't... _royalty_ or something, are you Perce?"

I mulled the thought over in my head. Was I? My family's business was entirely illegal. Unsanctioned experimentation, territorial claims with fake records, illegitimate activities like cargo smuggling (not addictive drugs, thank god) and dick measuring contests. (I'm not joking. Have you seen Uncle Takeshi with a bunch of low-lifes? Uncle Hayato in a black market auction ring? REBORN?)

So. Illegal family. There's that.

On the OTHER hand, Vongola is the TOP family. Literally. I have no clue what happened 5 years before I was born, but that was around the time mom kicked some ass and boosted Vongola from one of the top families to THE TOP family. No one will talk to me about it, but I swear I'll find out just what they're trying to hide. Mom seemed pretty embarrassed everytime I asked.

Does being on the top mean you're something like royalty?

...close enough, I guess.

But I really didn't want to bring any attention to that, so I just shrugged my shoulders. It was the best way to dodge a question.

Grover looked like he choked on a lemon, squeezed the juice out and was sorely regretting it.

"I. Okay. Fine." He spun around and accepted the bag handed to him by Sebas, staring at the butler weirdly. " ** _FINE._** "

"Sorry?" He looked pretty upset, but once I spoke up his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Just...lets get inside before you break reality even more," he muttered sullenly, pushing at my back insistently.

I'll be honest: I was feeling a bit evil.

"But Grover," I protested. "You haven't even cracked the surface," I told him innocently.

Watching his face lose all that color was mildly gratifying.


	11. Is it Too Late to say Sorry?

**Disclaimer:** I'm not dead, Uncle Rick hasn't sued me for making this yet. But don't get too comfy.

 **Pairings:** You better watch out, you better watch out! _You better watch out yO **U BETTeR wAtCh OuT**_

 **Warnings:** Percy's kind of a douche, but what is a poor satyr to do? Also, transgender-genderfluid stuff, if you don't like it this isn't the fic for you. It's not like it matters in the long run, but it offers a bunch of explanations about Percy's existence so...yeah.

 **Summary:** Mama-bear is _not_ amused. Press F to pay respects.

* * *

 **Is it too late to say 'sorry, my bad'? Probably.**

Confession time: I sort of ditched Grover in the entrance hall. I told him to make himself at home while I went up to my room to unpack, which he reluctantly agreed with. He seemed to want to follow me up, which I couldn't really let him do.

So I told him to stay put and lied about when I'd come back to get him.

It wasn't exactly something I wanted to do, but it was absolutely necessary because, well.

Tsunayoshi Sawada had a lot of things she had to explain.

Speaking of which...

I waved a maid over. She bowed customarily before giving me a warm smile.

"Welcome back, little lord," she says. "Did you need my assistance?"

"Its about mom," I told her. "What pronouns do I use today?"

The maid smiles. "It is a 'he' today, young lord. The Don is currently in the dining hall."

I give her a grateful grin. "Thanks a bunch." She curtsies and hurries off, her shoes clicking in a precise pattern on the immaculate floor.

I bet most of you are wondering why on earth my mom would use a 'he' pronoun.

Simple.

Mom was originally a guy. Thanks to some white haired moron (Uncle Byakuran, the bastard), mother got caught up in a curse that let him switch up his gender whenever he pleased.

Yes, mother was a girl when he gave birth to me. Men still cannot get pregnant, mom just had a cheat when he had me.

Please wave your pitchforks away. I could frankly give less of a shit if you don't like the idea - he can find you and kill you in your sleep. I think you have better things to be worrying about than his gender.

Besides. Tsunayoshi Sawada still is, and will always remain my mother. Fact of a lifetime.

I grumbled a fair bit in the middle of climbing up the staircase. It was huge, it was long, and it was unnecessary as all hell to have been this gigantic wallop.

Ladies and gentlemen, the disadvantage of being a rich person. Everything you own is ten times more difficult to go around and use. We could have had a reasonably built staircase instead, one that didn't have winding pathways and confusing galleries of abstract artwork I did not give two shits about (sorry artists, but you're better off patenting those to a museum if you want recognition) but _noooooo_ , we just **had** to be classy and make this behemoth of a transport system.

I got lost. Two times. Two times I have made a wrong turn and rendered myself direction-challenged before I finally, _finally_ made it to the fourth floor of the temporary Vongola Mansion. Mother should be at third to the last door of the hallway.

The door I came to was no different from the rest, creamy white paint framed by a gold outline on the door frame with a rustic looking doorknob. A small table with drawers was propped up beside the door. I smile a bit, looking at the pictures placed on it with nostalgia.

It had actually been a while since I'd seen the whole core _famiglia_ members together in one room. Everyone was so busy nowadays that I hardly ever saw them for longer than a few minutes.

I shook my head, dispelling anything that would take me on a trip of nostalgia. I had someone I needed to see.

I knocked on the door twice, waited, then knocked once. Like every other paranoid mafioso, Mother made the Vongola knock on his door in this manner, so the people inside were able to know if the intruder was friendly or...not-so-friendly.

"Come in," said a voice from behind the door.

"Excuse me," I twist the knob open and step into the room. The Don of Vongola sat regally on his throne, a hand covering his lips. He was reading a report and listening to a man I recognized to be Mr Mochida, a friend of mom's from long ago.

I was wondering if I stopped by at a bad time, but apparently Mr Mochida was just about finished making his verbal report and was only adding a few side-notes while mom reviewed the contents of the report.

Mother rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. "Why can't the others write concise reports like you, Kensuke?" He leaned back into the chair with a groan, hand shifting to rub at his temple.

Mr. Mochida huffed a laugh. "You adopted crazies, boss. Not my fault you keep them on a loose leash."

Mother sighed in resignation. "Yes, yes, we're all aware of your opinions. Get out."

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Mochida winked at me as he passed by, patting my shoulder and exiting the room. It was just me and mom inside the room.

Instantly, I saw the man shift from being the untouchable holy _Decimo di Vongola_ , into the sweet, kind and amazing parent that I was infinitely lucky to have.

We stared at each other for a moment, my mother trailing his eyes over me as if he was checking for something, before he smiled gently and opened his arms wide.

Grinning, I lunged toward him and wrapped my arms around his torso, hugging him tight. My mother's arms wrapped themselves around me as well, feelings of _safety_ and _home_ warming the touch. I hadn't seen this man since the start of the last semester, and it felt like forever. I let myself get taken in by the aroma of citrus fruit and tiramisu, and just a faint hint of coffee.

 _Mio Dio,_ I missed my mother so much.

"Welcome back, _il mio piccolo cucciolo..._ " he whispered, stroking my hair.

"I'm back, mom." I drew back to give him a smile. I tried not to let my voice waver at the statement.

Mother pouted.

"You're supposed to call me dad when I'm a guy," he said.

I shook my head, grinning cheekily. " ** _Mo~m,_** I'm _ho~ome._ "

"Brat," My mother pinched my nose between his fingers, wiggling it. "So? What's new with you?"

 _Besides getting expelled from one of the last normal schools in the area?_ "Brought a friend home," I said, disentangling myself from the embrace. While I liked hugging my mom, I figured there was a limit on how much growing men like me could hug their parents.

Maybe. Who knows? It was kinda fun, so I kept at it.

My mom raised a brow. "Oh? He's waiting down in the grand hallway, isn't he?"

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. "The lounge, but basically, yes."

"Let's go greet him, and then you can tell me all that happened while you were at school."

I froze at those words. I looked closely at him.

A smile was on his face, but somehow, it felt foreboding.

Oh no.

He was _going_ to find out, wasn't he?

* * *

I was right.

And because sweet, sweet earnest Grover opened his mouth, I was now inciting the wrath of a man/woman that made even the surliest of men pee their pants.

"You forgot to mention you were _expelled_ , sweetie," He was crossing his arms, leaning on the table. His smile, which I would have called really sweet an charming if not for the...utterly dark aura he was emitting which no doubt was the work of Uncle Mukuro who had to be around here somewhere. I knew it was an illusion but it was still scary.

Poor Grover was at the edge of his seat, far away from me and my mother but still very much affected by the intent my mom was leaking out. Yikes.

As for me, I was seated in a ' _dogeza_ ' style position in front of my mother.

"It, uh," I stuttered, eyes shifting rapidly. "It must've slipped my mind."

Grover was giving me yet another panicked look, this time meaning ' _dude, you've done it now'_ and I honestly couldn't agree more. I was so _very_ screwed.

"Oh?" Somehow the tension in the room multiplied its weight by two. "When were you planning to **tell** me, then?"

"...never, hopefully..." I muttered shamefully, under my breath.

" _Hohoh_?" A weight settled on my shoulder. "Someone's feeling rebellious today..."

You know that thing about meeting your end when you done fucked up? This was one of those times, and I had never felt more terrified.

"Pardon the interruption, sir," A butler peeked in and resolutely ignored Grover and I cowering in our places with practiced ease. Lucky you, man.

Mother tilted his head at him. "Yes?"

"The _Ugliano_ _Don_ wishes to see you."

Irritation quickly replaced nearly all of my terror. I could visibly see my mother getting aggravated by the mere mention of the name.

The Ugliano Family was New York's resident crime family. Their current don, Gabe Ugliano, was a sexist motherfucker. The Ugliano itself wasn't so bad, they were just gruff and had better things to do than entertain. But Gabe?

 _Fuck_ Gabe.

Fuck him right up the ass with his pancreas and his balls shoved down his throat.

For one thing, he would _not stop_ harassing my mom. I don't know whether he was just a moron or stupidly brave, but he never noticed the warning signs my aunts and uncles would give whenever he was generally in the same room (or breathing the same air) with mom.

He kept leering at mom with the most hideous smirk on his thrice damned face and got up all in mom's space even though we thought we made it perfectly clear that he wasn't welcome there.

And mom didn't do a thing about it, despite the twitchy trigger fingers.

Let me tell you something. Mom had the patience of a saint. Very rarely did anyone aggravate the Vongola Decimo enough to invoke his complete and utter wrath. He just kept that benign and benevolent smile on his face like he was taking a stroll in the park, like any normal person looking for some fresh air would.

If I had to describe my mom, well, I wouldn't have the words to justify how great he is. Tsunayoshi Sawada was a very kind person, and I can always tell that he loved his family to pieces. Whenever uncle Lambo, uncle Fuuta, or Aunt Ipin came for a visit, mom's eyes would sparkle with joy, his demeanor all but glowed and his smile went a touch more genuine.

If Reborn came by, mom would roll his eyes exasperatedly, but I would be blind not to see that mom would be so utterly relieved by the hit-man's presence. If any one of our dysfunctional family came by, even just for reports and debriefs and short visits, it was like years were taken off mom's skin, and the burden on his shoulders seemed lighter, him standing a little straighter.

All that would be ruined once mom got into contact with people we didn't...necessarily favor.

Gabe Ugliano being one of them.

I bet the only reason he was even meeting the guy was because having the backing of the Ugliano would be beneficial in the long run. Less complications.

Don't ask me how I know that. I'm the _heir_ to an underground **empire**. I have to know this kind of thing.

Mom threw a rather distinct smile at Grover and I, one that had me a little uncomfortable. "We'll talk **_later_**."

It wasn't a question. Mother was all but ordering me (and Grover, probably) to stay put or _else_.

Great. Just _great_.


	12. a MINOr siTAUtion, Really

**Disclaimer:** HI I FINALLY FINISHED THIS OMG IM SOBBING I ACTUALLY FINISHED

 **Pairings** : You better watch out, you better watch out! _You better watch out yOU BETTeR wAtCh OuT_

 **Warnings** : Gabe is an utter fucking asshole. Get those grubby hands off my bby. No don't worry its nothing sexual in regards to Percy, its _fine_. But if you don't like seeing Percy get hurt..uh...sorry?

 **Summary** : Percy makes a few discoveries. He also goes super Saiyan. Maybe.

* * *

 **A minor situation. I'd put a pun here but do you really need that kind of spoiler?**

I don't know what happened between mother and Gabe. No one would let me outside of the room. I felt like a princess locked in her tower, which irritated me. I wasn't some damsel in distress! I was a kick-ass person.

Well, for a twelve-year-old. But I'm going to turn thirteen real soon. Just...a few more months, I guess. It was close, though.

Grover and I entertained ourselves by playing some video games. Or rather, I introduced him to a few gaming systems that were made by Clammy Industries (international company used as cover for Vongola. One of many, really). Grover's literally bugged out as soon as he recognized what I pulled out.

It was a product that wasn't set to come out until next year. I don't really know the specifics, but I'm fairly sure Vongola wanted our Family to try it first, to get rid of the bugs and issues before it got carted out to the public.

"You- thats-!" Grover spluttered, pointing incredulously at the console I was trying to rig into the TV. "How do you even have that?!" He screeched. I gave him a flat look.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

I was only half-kidding.

Grover shifted gears immediately, gulping. Smart best friend. "R-right. Sorry."

He never asked any more probing questions after that, but glanced at the door worriedly from time to time. I couldn't pin-point why, so I left it alone.

Then it started to rain.

It was a really bad thunderstorm too. I frowned, pausing the game we were playing and turned to look out the window. Thunder rumbled, and lightning flashed quickly.

I was about to make a jab at the thunderstorm to Grover, but then I noticed his face.

It was as pale as it was when I encountered the three ladies. Pale as a sheet of paper and completely terrified. I remembered how spooked he'd gotten when I spoke to those ladies, which was the only reason why I didn't make fun of him. I know true fear when I see it, and I'm not that much of an insensitive jerk to laugh it off.

But I _was_ insanely curious as to why a thunderstorm of all things would make him terrified of his own shadow. Grover was curled up on the couch, clutching the game controller like it was a life-line, sitting as far away from the window as physically possible it was for him at the couch, which was pretty impressive. The couch was comfortable, but honestly it was super small and it got super cramped real fast.

Another thunderclap roused me out of my stupor as I turned back to face the window.

The thunderstorm was a bit...different, this time.

It seemed...angry. Furious, even. The air was heavy, even inside the room. The heater inside the game room was working fine, but there was something that was off about the entire situation.

It was like the storm (which was honestly bordering on a hurricane at this point) was alive somehow. I know like I sound like a broken record at this point, but seriously, the storm unsettled me like no other.

"The forecast sure made a huge mistake this time around," I joked, trying to make Grover at least crack a grin. It didn't work.

In fact, it did the opposite.

Grover shot a horrified look at me, flinching as another bad rumble of thunder passed by our eardrums.

"Maybe you shouldn't make jokes like that, man," he told me earnestly, grimacing. He shifted in his seat, his leg twitching. He seemed oddly aggravated.

I frowned, nodding. "O...kay. Whatever you say, G-man," I mean, I'd respect his request because he really _did_ seem uncomfortable about it, but I was also really curious. It was just rain. Right?

* * *

The meeting with Gabe took longer than apparently everyone but Gabe intended, so I ended up not seeing my mom that day. Instead, I got a message from both the staff and Reborn telling me to head to bed after they'd seen me lounging in Mom's office doing absolutely nothing.

I rolled my eyes at the lies. I was sticking notes onto mom's documents when I read them as much as my dyslexia would allow, pointing out several sketchy areas and parts where the wording was off. I had no doubt they were all rolling around trying to fix things because god knows my mom wouldn't.

And he did it intentionally even. Because it is the subordinate's responsibility to ensure that the files and paperwork that ends up on their boss' deck is legitimate and flawless. Guess who has to deal with the fallout if that doesn't happen?

That's right. The subordinates.

That was one of the reasons paperwork was somewhat manageable, and not the very least overflowing on Mom's table.

In any case, I was all but booted from waiting in mom's office, Reborn swearing up a storm into what I assumed was the phone in rapid fire Italian. I heard the words 'gun' and 'up your _ass_ , fucker' and decided I didn't need to know.

Grover headed to bed earlier than I did, having some of the maids help him out. He looked like he was out of his depth, staring at me in panic while I just grinned at him and nodded my head at the maids. My best friend was a guest for tonight (he'd decided to stay with me before he went back home), so he would be treated like one.

I just don't think he expected star-quality service from my 'family'. You poor man, you got played.

The weirdest thing about it was the looks he kept shooting me when he thought I wasn't looking. I didn't catch him all the time, but I knew from my intuition (seriously, annoying little pest kept _hinting_ and I was about to tear the hair from my head) that he did, if the hair raising at the back of my neck was any indication.

So I did what I did best; play the innocent until proven otherwise. That meant I was going to have to make it look like I wasn't suspicious - people tended to blurt things out better when they thought I wasn't listening.

Whatever secrets Grover had was bound to come any time soon. And I had the distinct feeling it had to do with whatever Ms Dodds was all those weeks ago.

I sighed out loud. The sound bounced off the walls in the deserted hallway I was currently in. I had no idea where all the staff was but it was kind of late so they were probably all asleep. I wanted to get a snack before I actually passed out in the floor of my room so I made a detour to the kitchen.

I was munching on a sandwich made by uncle Ryohei when I bumped into someone I never expected to bump into - _Gabe_.

The putrid odor coming from his armpits (of all places) reached my nose and I tried not to puke as I stepped back, friendly smile on my face.

"Ah, _perdonami_ , Don Ugliano," I say amicably, even when I wanted to punch that self-important look off his stupid white face. "I was lost in thought. Please excuse me," I said, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible.

The smile froze frigidly on my face when he caught my arm in a vice. "Nah, the fault lies with me, _kiddo_ ," I turned back and eyed the leery grin on his lecherous face and immediately wanted to puke my lunch. Dang it, anxiety, this was not the time to make an appearance!

But then again. Its Gabe.

It took all my training and countless lectures on proper behavior with both Reborn and Auntie Chrome not to click my tongue, sneer, or otherwise make a face that would have been seen as insulting. Instead, I tried to pry my arm away from his grubby hands. They were so big and nearly covered my shoulder.

My intuition was sending me alarm bells and it was making my head ring in pain, but I tried not to let it show on my face.

"Do you need to find your way to your quarters, Don Ugliano?" I ask. I don't want to ask if he needed anything from me because that was mainly an invitation to talk and I don't know if you couldn't tell - talking to Gabe was very far from my list of priorities.

Normally I wasn't this formal, but since I was talking to an actual legitimate Boss of an allied family I had to be courteous, but not to the point of subservience. Politics was hard. I hate it.

But I had a duty to uphold the integrity and reputation of Vongola, as its heir apparent this time around.

Also, if it mean my mom didn't have to deal with this pig, then I'd gladly take up the role.

One thing about my mom is that he always, _always_ took it upon himself to fix things that didn't necessarily deserve to be fixed, or was nearly impossible to. These weren't my words, but Uncle Hayato's, which he said once while drunk. I'd caught him stumbling into the kitchen for some water to drink and muttering angrily.

' _The tenth's stupid, s'metimes,'_ he slurred and slumped on the couch. _'Always runnin' off 'thout us makin' us w'rry h'lf t'time. 'lways tryin' to make thin's right.'_

As the tenth boss of Vongola, mom already had a huge burden to carry, leading what basically amounted to a miniature kingdom with over thousands of subjects under his protection. As soon as he graduated college, he'd been hard-groomed for the role he never even asked for.

It took a lot out of my mom. I don't think he even had a proper break.

Well. I guess that time with my dad could count as a break.

Mom said that during the time, he had asked Byakuran a little favor and anonymously dropped into a bar as a tired female college drop-out. She'd stopped at a relatively unknown bar near the beach. It's also where she met _him._ My dad.

Mom described my dad as one of the most interesting people he ever met, which had be reeling because who could top the weirdness of my family? _Reborn?_ _Old-man Kawahira?_ But apparently my dad could. Dad, who mom told me was 'lost at sea'.

I never bought it. Not completely, anyway. Especially not the lost part.

Mom knew I knew he was spouting bull-crap, but he smiled indulgently at me anyways whenever I brought it up. Ruffled my hair a couple of times.

And that was that.

Regardless, I stand by what I said. If I could get Gabe off mom's shoulders, even at least for tonight, I would. I wanted my mom to relax as much as he could.

(That, and mom could be downright _terrifying_ and the slightest bit sadistic when he was...erm, predisposed to make our collective lives hell when it came down to it. No thank you, I have a healthy amount of self-preservation. Not worth it.)

"Ahhh, cut the formal shit with me kid, I don't bite," Gabe set an arm around my shoulders, prompting me to lean back -

But the Ugliano Don wouldn't let me.

What was his angle?

A word of protest left my lips, but Gabe waved it off and started leading - that is to say, dragging - me down the hall. My intuition was going haywire, but it was sending me mixed signals and-

...? My blood was tingling. That wasn't my intuition. My intuition usually sparked to life either in my brain, or in my stomach. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling, but it did get me to act more often times than not.

I checked myself internally, just to be sure, and was unsettled at what I found. Yeah, my blood was tingling, all right, itching forwards like adrenaline about to be used. My intuition, on the other hand, was as still as it could be. Silent.

By the time I came back to myself, I realized that because I was so distracted, I never got the chance to alert _anyone_ that I was currently with Gabe. I also let him lead me into one of the most dangerous parts of the residence - the clearing to the East. I was immediately on guard.

"Indulge me a little, kid." Gabe had this smug look on his face. Like the cat that had finally caught the canary. I was usually appreciative of phrases like it, but in this particular case it did nothing but make my skin crawl.

Using every trick in the book that Reborn drilled into me about acting like a proper mafioso, I stood my ground. My whole body went as lax as I could command it to be, fist resting on my hip. My feet were placed one in front of the other, so I could spring into action the moment I needed to. I tilted my head downwards just the slightest bit, watching Gabe Ugliano very carefully.

But he didn't need to know that.

"What exactly did you need?" My respectful tone from earlier faded somewhat. Obviously, had I been your run of the mill mafioso, this would have been a declaration of war. The only exception to this kind of signal was when the person who did what I just did was a high-profile target for multiple reasons. And that he had enough reason to believe the situation he was in was highly susceptible to harm and destruction.

Mafia politics, everyone.

"See, I've had this little issue with how Vongola runs things," he said, shrugging, finger tapping his glass in a pattern I couldn't recognize. I was tempted to snark a little, but I didn't, knowing better.

Instead, I blinked. "What kind of issue?" I prodded.

Gabe smirked. "Well, see, when I welcomed Vongola to my humble abode, I was hopin' that came with certain benefits." The man shrugged his shoulders, eyeing me like a piece of meat he didn't like. "Course, nothing ever in life goes to plan as it should. Luckily..." Gabe made a sharp motion with his hands that I couldn't translate, and instantly my intuition began pounding invisible fists in my brain relentlessly.

I was caught off guard.

Before I could even prepare myself, I was blasted back with something that felt like the force to two truck's worth of horsepower. The air left my lungs in a violent gasp, and I was blown backwards, hitting the trunk of a large tree directly behind me.

A sharp point in the tree's bark nailed me right in the skull. I had begun to see stars.

Gabe said something I couldn't catch, and the hulking figure beside him charged forwards again. How'd he get so close without me noticing, I couldn't tell. Yet.

There were better things to be worried about.

I groaned and got onto my knees, trying to dial down the bile rising up my throat. I felt like I'd been thrown on a roller coaster that was going to be taken down the next day due to massive complaints and safety concerns. The pain ringing in my ears didn't exactly help matters.

My intuition screamed, and I mustered up all the courage I had and tossed myself to the side. Dust clogged up my nose, making me hack up coughs. A warm liquid trailed down my lips, and my tongue caught the twangy taste of iron. My nose bled, but I had no time to pay it any mind.

The heavy breathing was what caught my attention first. Head turning, I caught sight of two monstrously huge nostrils huffing and puffing as an equally large head shook itself like a dog, alerting me to the fact that his nose - more like a snout, really, ran longer than my arm. A shiny brass ring sat snug between the two holes of his nose, gleaming viciously.

Under the haphazardly worn suit I caught sight of massive muscles and fur that eventually covered his entire head. Two ginormous horns protruded from the base of his skull. It curled backwards in a sharp flick.

The appearance of the man - creature? It was not _human_ , not in the least, but it was something that looked very familiar to me.

In my daze, I couldn't exactly pay attention to anything else, but focusing on the huge hulking figure slowly shaking itself as if to rid itself of his dizziness gave me a chance to recuperate a little.

Not that it did much.

A hand grabbed my ankle and twisted, and I reached out my hands in purchase of anything to keep myself grounded, but to no avail. I was tossed to another corner of the clearing, my weight as a meager eleven year old boy not enough to even dent the tree.

However, it did make my puke out my lunch. The nausea from before plus the impact from the bark of the tree made me regurgitate my stomach's contents. I moaned, rolling on my back. I couldn't fight back. I'd been caught off guard. The mansion was supposed to be _safe_.

Well, now I know better. But I didn't think it mattered much.

I was going to die.

My hand wandered towards my pants pocket. Instead of finding my wallet (which I later remembered I'd left in my room) I found Mr Brunner's pen.

The pen I'd used to kill Ms Dodds from before.

My eyes snapped open as quickly as my body could let them, given my current state. Hands fumbling to uncap the pen, I rolled over again and hitched myself up on my elbows.

Okay. I had a weapon. All three feet of deadly sharpness. _Now what?_

"A sword? Come on, boy, you're not getting anywhere with that," Gabe taunted, but he wasn't anywhere that I could see. Probably fled and had some Mists project his voice. I elected to ignore him, keeping my sight on the creature.

He looked like a bull. And he was coming at me like one.

With my movements sluggish and slow, I wondered if I'd ever survive the third blow. My mind flashed to my mom's face. His warm hugs, soft caramel voice that never failed to make me melt.

The amused laugh he made when I went on a stint for blue colored food.

I remembered all of my family, one by one. Uncle Hayato's UMA lessons, uncle Takeshi's sushi prep-shows, how uncle Kyoya let me into his section of the mansion so I could sleep in peace...aunt Kyoko. Auntie Hana. Uncle Ryohei, Lambo, Mukuro. Reborn and his insane version of training. Yuni. Godfather Enma. All the people that ever mattered to me in my short lifespan planted themselves in my brain, like a personal eulogy to my own self. If this attack connected, there was a chance I'd never see them again.

...I didn't want to die. By _Dio,_ I don't want to leave him behind. I don't want to leave _anyone of them behind._

 ** _And there was no way that was going to happen._**

I grit my teeth, anger pooling in my gut. My intuition sparked to life like nothing before, warmth spreading in my veins like lava bursting out of a volcano.

As the bull-man came towards me, I raised my sword upwards. I wasn't aware of this, but my eyes gleamed a brilliant amber at the time, and a lick of flame ignited on my forehead.

I didn't need to think. Reborn always told me that while strategy and thinking was all well and good, it was best to follow the flow of your body. Turn the fight or flight instinct to your advantage, and end each battle with a decisive blow.

Whispers of what I had to do next entered in my brain. My intuition was like a guiding hand.

A warm orange glow coated my sword, radiating heat. Following my instincts, I muttered,

 **"Zero-Point Breakthrough: Cerberus Ignition."**

I slashed the sword downwards, and what followed was a pillar of flame rising up, right underneath the bull-man's feet. The scent of burnt flesh and a bit of barbecue reached my nose. The thing screeched in pain. I could identify what it was now.

The Minotaur. _Pasiphae's_ son.

A thunderclap followed my line of thought, and I turned towards the sky silently.

"P-Percy?"

I turned towards the voice. There, stood Grover, wet and soaked to the bone. He was gaping at me with large eyes, darting to my sword, then back to me.

"...Grover?" I questioned, tilting my head. The cold crept up from my fingertips, but I paid it no mind. I was staring at my friend.

Or, what I thought was my friend.

Grover, I think, in his rush, forgot to put on some pants. Also his crutches.

In their place was a pair of furry hooves.

I narrowed my eyes at my friend. "...You're a satyr."

The last thing I heard was a panicked "Wha-What? Oh gods, _Percy!_ "

I blacked out.

* * *

ehuehuehuehuehuehuehue were ya surprised? I was! And I'm the one _writing_ this! Gabe just decided to be a lovely minor villain and set the bull at percy. It went like this:

Me: Okay, Gabe, ur gonna be all sexual towards tsuna, okay?

gabe: yeah yeah, but _what if I made Perce battle the minotaur_

Me: you want to what

gabe: ITS A GOOD IDEA

me: wait nO

percy: lets do it!

Gabe: fuck yeah, im goin' all out

me: TSUNA! FIX THIS!

tsuna: *shrugs* its vongola tradition

Me: *sobbing*


	13. cow-boy stand off, with magic and death

**Disclaimer:** Because I feel sorry for all of you not being able to see any updates, have this.

 **Pairings** : OwO finally a hint...or is it? IDFK ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Warnings** : It might feel like an anxiety attack, but its not- it is described as VERY literal. For your own safety, have someone else you know read this first and see if there are any triggers for you that might send you into a tizzy. It was not intentional but I'd feel better if you made sure it's alright for you to read in any case.

 **Summary** : Wow, everything is so confusing.

* * *

 **Cow-bow standoff but with more magic and death**

I woke up on a beach. That was the first warning.

The second came in the form of a storm that very nearly blew me away. My hair was whipping across my face. I was trying to shield it from the harsh winds, but I still had to squint my eyes as the rain kept hitting them over and over again.

A high-pitched war cry drew my attention, followed by a whinny that was equally as aggravated. I peek from behind my raised arms.

In front of me there was an angrily quarreling pair of animals. One was high in the sky, a golden winged eagle lashing out with its sharp talons at its opponent. An elegant white horse shook its muzzle side to side, kicking with its front legs up in the air, towards the eagle.

My feet began to move, and my heart pounded wildly. I had to put a stop to this.

The lightning flashed, and very nearly fried my had I been standing two feet to the left. I flinched, but carried on despite the raging hurricane. All that I was worried about were the two animals. If I didn't stop them soon, chaos and disaster would soon come uninvited. People would get hurt.

" _Hey!_ " I yelled. I was sure that I was using a loud voice, but neither being noticed my presence. They were locked in a furious duel that no one dared interrupt.

The darkness coming from the storm seemed superficial, especially with the countless lightning bolts streaking through the sky like it was going out of style - a man's last stand. Or something.

Instead, beneath my feet, my shadow twisted and turned, freaking me a little bit off my hide. I didn't sense an imminent danger from it, though, which confused me. Still, I shrugged it off. I had better things to be worrying about.

I snapped my head back up to the fight. The eagle seemed to gain the upper hand. In one skilled flip, the eagle slashed at the stallion's enlarged eyes.

" _No_!" I screamed, reaching out.

But I couldn't move.

It was here I realized that the dark matter beneath me had shifted upwards, crawling up to my ankles. It held me in place, preventing me from interfering.

"Come on!" I exclaimed, tugging harshly at my legs, which were still stuck. With dawning horror, I realized that I was slowly being swallowed whole by the mass of shadows beneath me. My breathing grew short. I tugged more fervently than ever.

In front of me, I heard the eagle make a final war cry, the horse making a gruff snort and the clicking of his hooves. It was muffled by the sand. The shadows rose from the sand in transparent black tendrils, like ink from a fountain pen. It wrapped around my body in a comforting embrace.

I shut my eyes tight.

 _It felt like I was drifting up in the clouds._

And then, I woke up.


	14. sleep is for the W E A K

**Disclaimer:** Double update! Surprised? Its weird that I don't use this for an actual Dislaimer anymore, so here's a refresher. This work is a fan-made fiction of two series - PJATO and KHR. Rick Riordan and Amano Akira fully own the rights to their series and this was not made with any commercial uses and is being made for the sake of having fun.

 **Pairings:** If y'all haven't figured out what the endgame ship is I'm going to be sorely disappointed. I blatantly pointed it out already.

 **Warning:** Panic/ Anxiety Attack. Starts right after " (If there was one thing I feared - it was the lack of knowledge.) " You can start reading at " It was silent for a few minutes. " Basically its Percy having a crisis of identity and a little flashback of what happened. Also everything Percy ever feared, including his mom getting hurt, being taken away, believing he may be a failure, etc.

 **Summary:** Percy is a little out of it. His family helps.

* * *

 **Sleep is for th (or, Percy needs to rest but he is being a stubborn bitch about it)**

More specifically, my retinas burned from the sudden influx of sunlight. Gotta love ultraviolet.

I shifted painfully in the sheets, acutely aware of the awful headache I know had. Pain shot through my brain like a truck gone haywire, and it didn't feel pleasant. At all.

A high-pitched ring was all I heard for a few moments, before the sound subsided to a quiet lull in the air.

"Perseus? _Cucciolo?_ Are you awake?"

I blinked slowly. That was a familiar voice to me.

I realized it was my mom.

" _Ma- mama?_ " I called out. I tried to sit up, but a warmth blocked me from doing so. Which was a good thing, because the next thing I knew pain shot up my spine like a rocket and had me shuddering underneath the blankets. My whole body ached, I noted. Every move I made felt like I was going through a boiling pot of molasses, with lava flowing through my veins.

I could hear my mother's voice softly shushing me, hand carding through my hair. It was soothing. My eyes slipped shut once more.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to recall what had happened.

It had rained. I ran into Gabe Ugliano and got taken to the most secluded area of Vongola. I...

I fought this huge bull man. The Minotaur.

Distantly, I heard mom make a sharp noise. My ears slowly blocked out everything, and the static was growing louder.

The Minotaur - that wasn't supposed to be real. Myths weren't supposed to exist. I was used to being the target for murder - I always expected it. I knew exactly who was after me and why.

But not - not this. I didn't understand any of this. Who was Ms Dodds? How did she know my name? How did Gabe get that hulking beast inside the mansion without anyone noticing?

(If there was one thing I feared - it was the lack of knowledge.)

I breathed sharply, feeling nausea bubble up from the pit of my gut. My vision swam in circles. I couldn't focus.

(There was so much I didn't know - how much _didn't_ I know? Was everyone out to get me? Get my family? What did they want from me? Did I do something wrong? Did I break _Omerta_? Was Grover okay please let him be okay my mom please don't hurt him who else was in on this was this a joke am I being punked because it isn't funny I need to breathe but I can't Gabe was going to get me he was trying to get mom I don't _want_ that to happen but I almost _let it happen_ I'm a horrible son what kind of **failure** -)

Gripping the sheets tightly, my breaths came in shorter bursts - that was the time I think that I couldn't breath properly anymore.

"- di Vongola, you're eleven years old. You're here, with me, in the Vongola Mansion. Breathe with me, Perseus. 1, 2, 3." The voice was soft and soothing.

I followed, dazed. Slowly, with repetitions, my breathing finally slowed down enough for me to see clearly. The fuzz in my ears faded out, and the fog that had overtaken my eyes cleared.

It was silent for a few minutes, as mom held my hands in his, an anchor for me to hold onto while I tried to get a grip. I shuddered, feeling the phantom pain of the tree digging harshly into my skin and bones as I was thrown at it.

"Okay?" mom asked, worried beyond measure.

I nodded weakly. "Sorry- Sorry."

Mom shot me a small, sad smile. "Don't ever apologize for something that isn't your fault, Percy." Slowly, his arms crept up my torso and brought me to a warm and firm chest.

He ran his hands through my hair, like he was assuring himself that I was real. In turn, I gripped the back of his blazer tightly. Tears started to form in my eyes. "I - I was so _scared_ , mamá..."I sobbed, burying my face into his shoulder. "I thought I was gonna die."

Mom gripped me tighter. "You're not dead, cub. You're safe. I won't ever let anything happen to you, you got that?"

I don't know if it was the hand on my hair, or the tight hold he had on me, or the Flames that was blazing underneath mom's skin that did it. But I was convinced that he would keep me safe.

Of course, that was unreasonable to assume, given his job.

But it didn't hurt to hope.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes. I basked in the comfort he offered me. As I did, a thought occurred to me.

So my sperm donor was all but present in the picture. So what? I didn't need another dad. I've had like, a surplus of aunts and uncles filling that role. And despite what I called him, Mom could fill the role of both mother and father easily, like flicking a switch.

The hollow feeling in my chest can suck it.

When I finally felt comfortable enough to settle back down in the bed, Mom drew back and rubbed her thumb against my cheek. "You should rest easy, cub," mom told me. "We'll talk once you're feeling better."

"'m fine," I mumbled petulantly. Mom shot me a flat look. I hid under the blankets, saying "Okay, fine, good night mamá" while he chuckled and patted my side.

The door clicked shut and I peeked my head out the covers. When I was sure that mom was gone, I shifted slowly and leaned against the pillows. Moving still hurt, but I stuck it out.

My thoughts drifted to that night with Gabe and the Minotaur. Since I'd calmed down, I could distance myself a little and look at that entire event with an objective eye. Especially that battle. The strength of the Minotaur... How I'd been cornered into a tight spot and the only thing I had with me to defend myself was...

That pen Mr Brunner tossed at me.

Strangely, I couldn't remember exactly what had happened with complete clarity, but I did remember an oddly familiar warmth enveloping me as I hitched the sword up at the time. It felt like I was ready to face anything with my Dying Will.

I blinked. I ran that thought through my head again. A realization hit my mind - I'd probably activated my flames. Most people would consider this to be great, like unlocking a cool new superpower. But for my family? That wasn't necessarily good news to hear.

Mastering your flames was a lot like growing into your identity. You first started trying little things, picking out hobbies you like, getting to know what makes you comfortable and whatnot. The same concept was supposed to apply to Flames. Suddenly unlocking them all in one go tends to overwhelm a person, and not in a good sense.

I'd heard horror stories of people dying because they could not get a handle on their Flames. Worse, gone insane due to the strain of Flames.

So the fact that I'd activated my Flames, _supposedly_ mind you, during that skirmish with Gabe and that...big bull guy, the Minotaur, and promptly passed out for who knows how long had me thinking.

Just how severe had my activation been? It was so nerve-wracking to think about.

"You're not asleep."

I blinked. Slowly, I turned to look at the person who spoke. He had steely grey eyes shadowed by neatly kept hair, black tailored jacket draped over his shoulders. He didn't wear the sleeves though. His face was sharp and angled, with lips tugging into a barely there frown. I could feel the immense weight of his stare.

"...sorry, _tio_ Kyoya.." I mumbled. I always felt nervous around this guy. Not only was he a discipline obsessed person, he was also somewhat of a battle maniac. It was a wonder why he decided to follow mom. Natural charm?

A hand carded through my hair roughly. "Sleep."

Frown tugging at my lips, I stared defiantly back up at him. "Can't."

Uncle Kyoya's brow raised upwards. "Cant't, or won't?"

I shifted uncomfortably, biting my lips.

Before I could say anything, uncle Kyoya pushed at my chest and gently laid me back down on my bed. A protest died on my lips as he covered my eyelids with his hand. It was kinda warm.

"Sleep, little animal."

Uncle Kyoya was never going to budge on this, if I knew him enough. And I did. So I let myself fall into slumber.


End file.
